Abby's Story
by paulaperry366
Summary: This is the story of my life. The ups, downs, and finding my true love.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1. The story of Abby**

 **1990**

My name is Ricardo Santos.

"Get out I don't want to be married to you anymore ."

My wife of three years said.

" You say you love , Me but you keep going on these missions.

I don't know if or When your coming home. " she said.

I love you and my son Lester I said . "I don't love you any more Ric I found Someone else." she said. who? I said "

"Your cousin Antonio he was there for me when you were gone and i filed for Divorce " She said

What about Lester "He doesn't know you he calls Antonio dad".

I don't want to fight with you if that what you want can i just see my son . I looked at my son he is so cute.

I picked him up my boy he looks like me . I love you i said I kissed him. I said. Good bye to my wife .

I walked away and thought. I hope I can see you again my son. The last time I saw him he was 2 year's old.

 **Ava Wilson Fox;**

If he hits me again he will kill me uncle Clive.

"I do everything " He said. He still hits me. His family encourages it.

His father said," A woman needs to know her place." I got to go he's coming. Another beating I said . As i drifted off into darkness.

" Get up you lazy bitch. Pack my things i have a mission." He said. Then He left.

A week later there was a knock at the door. An army official was standing there . " Mrs Fox are you the wife of Kevin Fox Sr" ?" He said.

Yes I said . " I am sorry to inform you your husband was killed in action." He said.

He left. I smiled and said. Thank you Uncle Clive.

The next few days was a blur he was typical asshole. He had signed everything over to his parents .

I got nothing . I called my parents my 15 year old son refused to go with me so the judge gave him to his Grandparents.

 **The meeting** :

 **Ric..**

I was working Undercover. I was waiting for the woman. Who was to play my wife Ava Wilson .

She has brown curly hair and blue eyes tall and slim.

Is that her I said . Then I tripped and almost fell over my own feet.My Friends Pedro , Maria Garcia were laughing. She's beautiful I said.

 **Ava...**

This is my first job since Kevin's death.

I was to us my acting ability to play the part of a wife to a John Smith. I have to play a part. I would be paid well . I saw him wow he's handsome. He has blonde hair Green eyes like Emeralds tall look at those muscles and light chocolate skin.

 **One** **year** **later:**

I love you. " Ava said. Ric smiled at her . " I love you to." said Ric.

" My real name is Ricardo Sontos" said Ric. " My name is Eva Wilson" said Ava. " Will you marry me? Ava? Asked Ric . " I am ten year older then you ". Ava said . " So age doesn't matter" He said. " As long as we love each other then _yes I'll marry you ._ " said Ava

 **One** **year later** :. **July** **7**

Maria Called and asked," Could you and Rick take me to the hospital? Pedro has meetings in DC and the pains started please hurry"

" Ric _Maria needs to go to the hospital. Pedro is in a meeting we need to go now._ " said Ava

 _I got up my back and stomach hurt . I hope i don't have the flu._ When we _got to the hospital they took her to delivery_ Room.

 _I started to have pains i grabbed Ric_.

 _'What' he said . ,"Somethings wrong" i said._ _" What 'he said . Water gushed out of me. The nurse saw and rushed over how far along are you? I am not pregnant i said .._ '

" Then _why is there a baby coming out of you " . She asked Ric. Ric was standing there with a big smile on his face" It's a girl "he said. A beautiful little girl._

" I _have a daughter. A beautiful little girl she looks like me. I think Ava's afraid of her . She trying to nurse her but every time . Ava touches her she crys._ " said Ric .

"She _has a son she should know how to take care of her child. What's wrong honey?_ " Asked Ric.

" It's _was a shock thats all " 'she said._ _Her milk dried up. Abby cryed all time. I took her to the doctor. He said ," It Is colic" he said. Ava couldn't take the crying._

 _So i pack them up and headed to the compound._ To Ava's father. Her _Grandfather Jim Wilson took Abby and watched her. " Ava was the same way. " he said. You need to buy goats milk. So i did and it worked. She stopped crying and Ava came around and started loving her._

 **1995** **July** **7:**

 **Columbia:**

 _Abby, Lizzy come here and see what you have it's your third_ birthday.

We _are here to meet with Dominic Mario to put an end to the Ortez Cartel_.

 _We have to act as go between for Dom and the General. We were never supposed to be in any danger._

We _were in a safe house gates. Alarms steal doors bullet proof glass saferoom. But life can change in an instant._

I _fed the girls peanut butter and banana sandwichs._

 _I put them in the dining room to play with their presents._ The _adults ate breakfast the woman went to take a shower._

 _Pedro and I talked about buying land when we get back home. Maybe_ in the north east.

I heard something. I looked up and saw the house keeper by the door opening it i saw the men .

I yelled inturder and ran for the girls i lock them in the safe room . i have to get back to those girls . I grabbed a weapon and went out.

Ava knew how to use a gun. I taught her and Maria was special forces. So was Pedro." How many are there" I asked ?

" To many my friend " He said. " It a good day to die but now we fight." Pedro said.

Fight we did . Maria went Padro went to help he got shot. Ava was shot . I was shot. I kept fighting. Another shot hit my shoulder. I went down .

What am I going to do . I left the babies locked in a safe room. If i die they die. They put me in a Van then I heard him Dominic Mario " "Who's this' Asked Dom.

" That American spy Ricardo Santos" said Jose. " G _o see what you can find in the house" Dom said._

 _They did what Dom said he's a very big man._

" Where's _the kids" asked Dom. In the saferoom code I told him. Housekeeper let them in . Take this its an explosive device. Push the button and get the hell out of there ._

 _Live Ric two reasons in there. Take this he handed me a small gun ._

Take _them home Dom glad to my friend. " Take the spy he's ready to talk to save his life spys all the same they always talk._ " Dom said

" They _left I went in the house all my_ friends were dead". Dom said. I saw the housekeeper eating the food my friends made for my little girls birthday. I took her in the bathroom and shot her in the head. She caused The death of my friends she got what she deserved." Dom said

I went into the saferoom Liz was sleeping on the cot . Abby smart as she is had the monitors on watching the whole thing.

How will this affect her . We all know how bright she is and she just saw her mother, Pedro and Maria killed.

I picked them up and put them in the car . I called General Clive Lewis for a clean up . I was told to bring them home. Ava was the Generals only niece and now . Abby was all that was left.

" I _waited until we were away from the house. " Ric said. I shot the guy blocking the door . Kicked it open pushed the button . Kaboom the Van exploded. I rolled down. The hill l tryed to get up the darkness over took me_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2a

 **Ric pov:**

I woke up on the plane i was hurt . I was shot three times Chest, leg , shoulder , and the explosion caused a concussion.

We were going to a military Compound in Centerville Georgia. Where they train Soldier's in Special Forces.

Jim Wilson my father in law teaches there his wife Kate is the cook .

He has a big house there's enough room for us.

My first stop was the medical unit where I stayed until i healed from my wounds.

The Girls stayed with their Grandparents.

Kate was also a teacher and she knew that both girls were gifted.

They never went to a school they were taught by computers and trained by Military. It was a secret military program to see how far the mind and body could be enhanced through proper training.

Liz was smart but Abby had Abilities no one understood except her grandfather . Jim Wilson who had the same abilities.

He had used and taught them to certain individuals . The government wanted to know if it's genetic or learned . They were also watching her brother Lester and cousin Carlos.

At age 5 they watched me throw knives they wanted to try.

I showed them how and they did it both of them. When they were 7 the wanted to shoot guns.

Jim showed them the gun when they could take it apart and put it back together he taught them how to shoot.

They both could shoot but Abby was better at shooting. She became a marksman and a experienced sniper. She could shoot any gun with ease.

She could shoot through the same hole everytime .

She wanted to shoot the big sniper rifle we had at the compound . I thought it was to big. She could carry it why shoot it.

Her Grandfather said," She could do it ".

So we trained her . When she was 12 . She shot it and fell in love with the gun. She loved the power it had.

Abby loved to run one of the guys was a runner. He taught her how to run fast. By the time he left she could run 10 mile with ease.

Another Soldier taught them both Military hand to hand. They were little soldiers.

Liz wanted to be a doctor so the experiment changed Liz was given science to be a doctor.

Abby didn't know what she wanted to studied . So she studied everything law enforcement.

She also liked science but not the kind Liz liked .

She wanted to study why people die what causes death so she studied forensic science

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Abby:**

 **10** **year's** **later** :

Here I am sitting in a tree. I'm waiting here for General Sanchez.

His own people want him gone. I hear them. I Iooked through the scope . The jeep stopped .

The driver says," I have to take a leak." My signal i point and shoot. kill now i run their is still some that are loyal to him.

I ran 5 miles now where's the god dam chopper. I hear them coming. The jerk left me here .

He thinks that hit I gave him last night was bad what till i get my hands on him.

I walked and ran 20 miles to the village what am I doing here anyway?

I trained for law enforcement they talk me into this.

They didn't give me my team. I used to work with they protected me. There's the chopper and Boone was drunk as always.

I took the keys, and started the chopper . He was yelling.

I gave him the finger. Thats what you get for putting you hands on me.

The old fart was yelling at me for leaving a man behind. I didn't leave a man I left a jackass . I should get a metal for leaving him behind.

I called my Uncle the General. I told him what happened. He listened 5 year and two bad missions I want out.

"Work for me In CSI and apprehension." my uncle said.

 **One** **year** **later:**

 **Abby:**

General I am finished my times up. i need a life of my own. I applying to Rangeman .

 **Two** **months** **later:**

 **Abby:**

I was standing in Rangeman Trenton .

I looked around this is beautiful I said . The tall gorgeous man at the desk said," Can I help you miss?". I have an appointment with a Mr. Sherman.

 **Ram's** **: POV**

"Ram looked at the beautiful woman. She was 5"9 with dark blonde hair. She had green eyes that looked like two, Emerald Pools.

She was wearing a tight black skirt that, showed her tight butt and long legs. A very sexy tee shirt that showed her muscular arms.

When she spoke it was very respectful and a little bit of an southern accent. Very sexy."

"She could be a family member of Ranger and Lesters family. She looks like them she darker then Stephanie's but lighter then them. She has Rangers little grin but Lester's smile."

Abby's PVO

A tank of a man walks in i looked at him and I said your a Tank he started laughing ." What's your name?" He said. Abigail Sontos. I said .

He did a double take. " Are you related to Lester Santos." He asked.

I have a half brother named Lester but i never met him. I said. " Wait here I'll be right back." He said.

He came back with a Spanish guy a very gorgeous looking one. "Miss Sontos would you come to the conference room " He said.

When he got there He said ," What kind of game are you playing." He asked.

What i said . " Ric Santos only had one child that's Lester. " He said. So where did i come from Mr Manoso? You don't know anything about my family. I said .

"Why do you want to work here anyway?" He asked

" At Rangeman we only employ the best men. " He said.

I thought you said you employ the best . I said . And I the am one of the best. I said.

I am a runner, marksman , i am a sniper , and I can beat you Mr Carlos Manoso in hand to hand and Shooting . I can prove it . How do you know who I am . My friend Marcus Martinez told me you hired soldiers. Ranger looked at Tank and asked Tank . "Who this Marcus Martinez?". " A marksman we hired he works out of Georgia." said Tank.

I'll prove it right here now i said. I put my hands up. " Your wearing a dress " He said . Are you afaid of a little girls in dresses Mr Manoso? I said.

I can beat you no matter what I am wearing. I said. I'll go change if it makes you feel more comfortable.

I have clothes in my truck. Mr Manoso. I went out and came back in in my work out clothes .

Tank said ," She is solid muscle." What's first? Markmanship or fighting ?. " Gun range". He said .

He fired first.

He made a hole the size of a quarter . I laughed they call you the best . When you can do this your the best.

i put a hole in the size of a dime. "How did you do that?" he asked . Years of practice. With my grand father. I said . He watched me "You say your a sniper what gun do you use?" I told him . a G28 sniper semi automatic the barrel is shorter the 110 harder to see in the brush " They just came out . I don't have one of those here " Ranger said .

I said . Hey cutie. To a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes that Ram 1500 . Go In the back on the right side. Open the panel there's 2 rifles bring them. I'll demonstrate how to use them. I said.

When he came back he said," You got an Arsenal in that truck ." i said. I do alot of Military competition.

He said," To Ranger you should see that truck It's a tank." He said. i said Bullet proof Glass and tires that will go 50 miles if shot. I said . " It's beautiful He said where can I get It one was specifically made for me

You could live in a truck like that." He said. I do sometime I said. It's my home away from home. I said.

I loaded the gun try it. I said . Ranger did " It kicks" he said. I love a gun with a kick i said . Shooting it.

Ram handed me a big gun. " You want a kick little lady " He said. try this.

She's Gorgeous and she loves guns my wet dream come true. I wonder if she's involved?

Ranger Thought, "That will knock her on her ass" and He smiled. By now all the Rangeman were there they wanted to know who she was.

I don't care i like people watching me shoot. I looked at a tall blonde man for a second I thought it was dad I miss him . I haven't seen him since my last mission.

Then I saw Tia Ella watching she didn't tell Ranger because I told her not to . I wanted to fail or succeed on my own .

I shot . It kicked . I squealed with delight I love this gun almost as much fun as the big gun . I turned to Lester and said you look like my Daddy he looked at me.

"Who's your daddy" he said. I have the same father you have Ricardo Santos. I said.

" My father is Antonio Sontos" He said . You keep believing that and it might come true. I heard you and him don't get along he tryed to force you to live his dream. But you chose the Military just like Ric your real father. I said.

"How do you know so much"? He asked. I smiled your an opened book Lester.

I turned To Ella speaking in Spanish " Is my brother Ric with you" . No he's on a job. I said. "To bad". she said.

She said ," Don't let them give you a hard time show them what you got your as good as Ranger." Thank you Tia.

" Tia knows her who is she? After firing the guns . I think she's already a Rangeman material." said Ranger.

" Lets go to the gym" Ranger said. I need to warm up and I started to run on the thead Mill. She can run 5 miles?" said Tank.

I heard that. I can run 10 I said comfortablely . This is just a warm-up. I said.

I stopped and said which one of you lucky Guys do i get to spar with me . Lester said," i will lets see what you got. Lester was blonde like me about about five to six inches taller then me he. was more muscular then me I am slim he looks like me but his eyes are a little different shape the color is the same. He has the same body type. We both look like Daddy

Real fighting no holds barred. I said. " This girl's good . I don't know how to beat her she can take a hit. I thought she be down by now." Lester Thought.

"She's making me angery . She called my mother a whore. I punched her. She punched me back it hurt she hits hard . I bitch slapped her she slapped me back."Les. said

"I went to punch her she hit me so hard . lights out . When I woke up Bobby was looking at me . "You were beaten by a girl". said Bobby "Was that a girl or a steam roller she hits hard and I think she was playing with me I think if she wanted to she could have taken me down in one punch." Les said

" Did Ranger hire her? " Les asked "No she flipped him and told him she doesn't want to work here.

Rangemans not good enough for her. Then flipped him the double Jersey salute." said Bobby.

Rangers POV

" Dam she's as good as Lester and better then most of my men." Said Ranger.

She said something to Lester and he punched her and she punched him back.

They started to slap each other. If the shoe fits Lester your Mother's still a whore while my father was working for the government

Your mother was sleeping with his cousin Antonio like a common Whore. said Abby.

Lester roared at her and went to punch her . She cold cocked him. Lester dropped to the ground.

She knocked him out. She turned and looked down and said Truth hurt's doesn't it.

Now Mr Manoso you she said. She stands with her face Red blood running out of her nose.

And she wants to fight me . I reach for her to see if she's all right and she flipped me.

Oh by the way why did I apply because I thought you needed someone like me.

But I found out I don't need you. Non of you are as good as me an this is what i think of you and your Rangeman .

She stuck up two middle fingers turn and crashed right into Manny and fell on her ass.

He saw her face and said "Are you all right miss in all of Rangeman there's only one gentleman ". I said.

He helped me up . I kissed him on the cheek. Thank you Gorgeous. See you around I said . and I left.

I left there they don't want me I said. I called daddy. I told him what happened I told him. Lester and I got into a fight. He said," Who won?" He said. Me I said good He said," men shouldn't hit women."

He ain't a man daddy he's my brother we didn't get a chance to fight when we were little.

He laughed I need to work. Do you have work. I asked .

" What do you need so much money for ? "my Dad asked . I am bulding a health clinic for Liz it should be done in about Six months. to a year

does Uncle Clive have work for me.

Yes Dom and I will be in Trenton next week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later;

I got dressed in my Blue jeans a white shirt that barely covered my belly a jean jacket.

I put on make up cowboy boots and my brown wig with a gun and knife in my boots stun gun in my back pocket charged.

Some of us knew what was going on no one except the Skip could get hurt. The first contestant is Kat .

I sang any man of mine . I danced around and those men were hooting and hollering.

The second contestant. I walked around i saw him Mark Burns. At that point Manny walk up to me hi. He said ," remember me" I said Cutie I am working see you later. How in the hell did he know it was me.

I walk up to him and said Mark Burns he turned and said " oh shit not you again ".

What you afried of little old me . i said. " No your a crazy bitch. he said.

Only a little I said . Come on Mark turn your self in all you'll get is about ten years or less if your a real criminal. You know they go easy on criminals.

Stop pouting and get over here .

"No" he said . He turned I jumped on his back.

I told you i didn't want to hurt you but you won't listen now I got to hurt you . I reached in my back pocket got the stun gun and Zapped him.

Down he went with me on top. Just like a bull in a bull fighting contest Daddy I need the big boy cuffs . We cuffed Him daddy said "

We taking him to the airport stay here". ok yes daddy.

" Don't sing that song until i get back ." he said.

I went to the bar. Hi I Said to the Guy. "Is your name Kat " He asked.

No I said my name Abigail Catherine Sontos.

" Are you related to Lester?" Did you just see my dad,? He looks like Lester .

He said You to if Lester was a girl . Are you gay? I asked. is my gaydar broken he laughed ."

No i am not gay": he said. what's your name ? I asked.

"They call me Manny" he said. They call me Abby I said. but what is your real name" Manuel Ramos " he said.

Do you know what the name Ramos means . "no " what he asked. Woodsman I said . Do you like the woods Mr Ramos ? "

Yes I do" he said I like the woods. I love to walk in the forest."I said. " what would you do if a bear come out of the woods? "he said

I said. shoot it. he said. "Do you have a gun "Try over fifty I said and two sniper rifles..How did you know it was me I look different and I am wearing a wig he said your voice and your eyes.

You do know i was in military didn't you? "Yes I did " I just got out I said. " how long?" How long what. in

He asked 5 years I am a military B E A I am helping my father and Dom my almost father he's the big Guy.. Who's watching me.? "What" He said

Manny POV

Did the girl just flip out she thinks someone watching her. she's More beautiful but weird she wasn't like this before.

She's must have have just gotten out she's still on alert. She turn and looked at a big guy.someones watching me she said. I saw him

Abby's POV

I turned around I see Boone son of a bitch I got up and went after him.

I screamed you have nerve to show your sorry ass any where near me. "

You stole my chopper you stupid bitch ." said Boone .

You left me alone in a jungle you asshole I told you if you ever step foot in front of me i would beat the shit out of you.

I said. He laughed " you are just mad I wouldn't screw you" he said. " I didn't do lesbians" .

I punched him he went down I was punching him he wasn't moving the next thing i know is

I am Being picked up. Put me down I demanded It was Dom .

"Calm down" he said. I started crying I was holding Dom you don't know he left me in Ecuador .

"What" are you talking about Dom said The last mission was in Ecuador the night before he tried to.

Have sex with me the next day he dropped me off at rendezvous spot

He never came back he left me the enemy was right behind me I ran10 miles and walked the rest of the the way.

When i got to the village he was drunk I took the chopper and flew myself home. He been following me for days. Everywhere I go he's there.

Some one called the cops. No report Eddie said slugger if you need a job come work for us.

Joe Juniac wants you to come to the station and have lunch soon as you can Eddie said . Thanks Eddie

The owner came over you dad wants you to sing a song can you

yes without saying a word . Ladies and gentlemen because she caused such a ruckus

She decided to calm down the evening by singing a song called with out saying a word.

She picked up the guitar started very low Manny watched her she's beautiful he thought strong a little crazy, funny , has a temper sexy interesting I want to get to know her better. She definitely not gay. I wish i had gotten to know her back.

"She finished we all clapped. She sat next to me can i buy you a drink"Manny asked a wine cooler i said.

I hate beer it tastes like vinegar to me Abby said. if i wanted vinegar I'll get it out of the fridge . He had to laugh she's funny


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:ab

Three days later:

I was moving in to my loft. When My Father and Dom saw it was an open space with a fireplace in the center of the Room separating the space .

They loved it but when they saw the rest of space behind it including the bathroom and bedroom.

Daddy said," No way. No open space bathroom and Bedroom. We are building bathroom and bedroom walls."

Daddy called Tio Louis and asked," Him and asked him if could build walls?". He came over and Dom and him went to get wood. This is only temporary the ceiling are so high I might build three bedrooms and closet bath on second floor. The front part of the loft would stay the same.

Dad said," While we wait maybe we could find out how much it would it cost to put in a security system in your place."

We went into Rangeman. Ram was covering the desk "Hi." He said." How can i help you?" Is Carlos or Lester here ? I said .

" Are you going to beat him up again?. Can I take pictures this time? " He said.

This is Business I said. He called Ranger. " Boss mini Rangers here to see you . Business." Said Ram.

" You have to leave your weapons here." Daddy took his guns off. One on his back. One in his boot. Two big knives in his pocket.

I took out my knife and gun. A knife in my boot. Stun gun in other boot . "You forgot one." Daddy said. oh yeah I reached between my legs pulled out my springfield 9mm 10 shot.

He sat there with his mouth open. "Good distraction baby". Daddy said. Ram shook his head. " Take the elevator to five. Ranger will meet you."

Ranger met us his eyes widened when he saw daddy. " I was told you were dead." said Ranger. " By who Lester's stepfather." said my Dad.

" As you can see I very much alive. This is my daughter Abby she's very important to me" Said my Dad.

Abby was eyeing his desk it was messy. " Abby you can't clear his desk. " said my dad . She hates messy desks .

"Some of my work is classified." said Ranger. What's your classification Abby asked. 5 said Ranger . Mine 6 I work for a general she said . " Go for it." said Ranger.

I did while daddy explained what we wanted. When they finished I was done and his desk was clean.

She said . I can up date your program to make it more efficient would you like it. " I paid a lot of money for this program." said Ranger.

I'll give you the upgrade for free. Abby's dad was smiling. Ranger looked at him.

" She can do it its her program." said my dad. Look when a program is invented the inventers put their initials on it. What are initials ACS.

Abigail Cathrine Sontos

When I was between missions

I got bored a lot so I worked with the programers If they liked it they sold it I got a share of the profits.

Do you want the program? "Yes" he said. "Thank you " He said.

" Let me put my best men on installing a security system ." said Ranger.

There was a knock on the door. Lester came in Not seeing daddy He said .

"I am sorry I don't hit women". You weren't hitting a woman you were hitting a fellow Soldier. I said.

If i couldn't take a hit i shouldn't have been a Ranger . Do you think they treated me nice in training?

I trained with the big boys. I could have put you down at anytime.

I wanted to I was playing with you. I said . Daddy started laughing Lester turned around Lester meet your dad. I said.

Lester he clenched his fist. I stood in front of my dad . Talk it out I said. He would have been there if he could have .

Talk to Tia Ella she knows the truth He left. let me call my best installers. said Ranger.

They came Ranger said this is Hector and Manny. Manny smiled. Hector saw it so didn't Ranger.

" You two know each other ?". We had a drink the other night at the Club. I said.

"That's where I saw you" Ric said . We went to go to the elevator I tripped over nothing.

Manny caught me . " Are you ok" he said . Yes i said ." Hold on my arm so you don't fall" He said .

I did I love his muscles I thought. I showed him the building and told him Liz and my vision.

Manny was looking at me. " Which floor are you living on ?. We need to make that sucure first."

He said. Seven I said . Come on I said . I took him and Hector up to seven.

He saw it a big fireplace in the center of the room. Hardwood floors .

" This is beautiful" He said. Tommorow I get my furniture delivered. I said . What's all the pounding.

My Two dads I said. They are building me walls they don't like open concept in the bathroom or the Bedroom . I said.

We went over to that other side of the house. "Need help" Manny said "Hold this". Louis said.

I went over to help he said," There are enough men here little one you just relax." So l talked to Hector. "You picked a good building". He said.

" Each floor that has a door not a window on the fire excape All each door needs is a kick bar on each floor the pulls in so there's no problem there. said Hector.

He showed me the stairs.door. " The door you push on this side is good you can get out in an emergency.

He opened It. Not good it can be opened to easy from the outside."

said Hector.

"I'll take the door knobs off. I will give you a key fob I will fix the Elevator . I will give you a key fob for each floor .

all other tenants can go down but not up they have to take the elevator back up

I will fix the elevator so only the tenant's and you and your family and friends can get pased the first floor.

Unless they have permission. He said you will have a monitor to see who is down stairs family and friends you can give a key to. " You will have a master key for all floors". said Hector.

"He took me to the basement. This building has unground parking you will need this for the Clinic over here .

There is more parking for the Tenant's over here . We could put an automatic gate that you close at night" he said .

Or self closing gate that the employees in the clinic can open when needed I said.

"Yes good Idea ". Hector said . A Camera pointing to the driver so you Know who comes in to keep others out" I said. Wouldn't that be better? I said. "Yes it would" he said.

Hector said," I'll show where you will need Cameras . Do you have the plans for the clinic?" He asked.

I took him to the truck. He looked and said," These are good plans. This makes it easier to monitor". He said.

You think so ? I said. "Why" he said The contractor told me there were stupid plans and the person who drew the plans didn't know anything.

I said He would not build anything like this." What are going to do?" Asked Hector.

Hire a new contractor. I payed him if he can't do it .

He's not good at his job and i don't want him. I said. Hector laughed

"Who drew the plans? " he asked. I did I said. "Your good Chica. Ranger is stuped for not hiring you" Hector said

She felt me coming . Manny said I hugged her. Then she felt something else. I turned to Hector.

Did you feel it too Hector asked Abby Yes she said She grabbed her gun .

"You have tingling too? ". Hector said Yes Abby said. She saw the intrder she moved quitely but quickly.

She saw him got down and said come out with hands up . He shot at her he was in the Shadows.

She looked at Hector told him to watch the suspect . She was dressed in black she moved like a cat between the pillars she came up behind him.

Put the gun to his head and said . Drop it . He did she searched him. She said. Was it worth it what robbing the store.

She cuffed him and said to us two cops will be here soon. He tryed to push her down . She kicked him walk or I'll break your leg She said.

Eddie and Big Dog pulled up my beautiful one . Big dog said " You got to stop caching all the bad guys". Here you go i said. " This your place " He said.

Yeah just moving in. I said . " How much does bounty hunting bring in"? Big dog asked?.

Depending on how dangerous they are up to four million. When i work with my dad and Dom my uncle a million each.I said.

"Can I work with you heck can I marry you "? said Big Dog. " No" Manny said "I saw her first .

I said in Spanish Dam Hector most men think i am gay these two think I am hot.

" That you are Chica smoking" he said . Manny looked at him "she got nice muscles" said Hector. "How long are your dads staying?

Manny said. Next week i am Spanish ." You are. aren't you?" Manny said. laughing

You two want to go the Spanish bar on Clover more dangerous. I have to be fast "you need back up" Hector said. It is his hood it woud be nice to have back up .

They went upstairs . It was finished " All you need to do is to paint ". Dad said. everyone please leave i said have to go .

I went in I when I finished. I was laughing. and said. Dad come look i could drown in here. It's a Dom size tub .

"So when I visit I'll be comfortable" he said . I love you Dom thank you.

Daddy thank you , Louis thank you, and Manny I pulled him in it a two people tub. I said.

" Not until your married." said my Dad. we got out how do you know that.

I haven't I know because you never were too interested in boys you were more interested in Knives and guns the krav maga. Manny said you never went out on a date ?

Yes l went out on dates but no one I want to spend my life with. Everyone I went out with wanted me to change something they didn't like me the way I am.

One said I was fat One said I was stupid. Another said I can't be a Captain only men can be leaders in the military. I finally said who's the stupid one.

There was one guy who I thought was nice until after dinner when he thought his apartment was our next stop and I was dessert. After that one mission I thought their was only one man I ever thought of l wantd to marry and if i can't have him I said to hell with men I'll live alone. He's doesn't know it.

when I met Duffy he worked with me taught me the krav maga. He told me all men don't act that way he said first be friends and if its ment to be love it will happen. He and his wife were married ten year and still in love.

This is the first Time you let anyone in your life except for a few close friends. " said my Dad. What happened on that mission Manny asked I'll tell you but not now I am really hungry. I said.

"Want to go to Pinos" he said Yes I said.


	4. Author Notes

This is Not a Stephanie Plum Story.If you want to read that Kind of story don't read this.This is an Abby Sontos Story.Stephanie will be in the story only as support ing character.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4;AB

We went to Pinos we ordered subs Daddy and Dom and Manny had a beer I had a juice.

Lester and three others Walked in

Les came up to us and said hi little sis hi big brother I did what you said and i Talked to Ella I am sorry Ric he said I didn't know .

That's ok son Let's move forward from here.

Les ordered pizza for him and the guys you don't eat pizza Les said

I can't have milk products from cows I said take the cheese off and try it he said

i tryed a bite its good if you goat cheese on it an i could eat it. if you put goat cheese on it.

With goat cheese on it it's a greek meal Dom said. we laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i Hector said Ranger this is what she needs to secure the building .

This is the plans she came up with for the clinic He looked at Hector these are good plans.

This is what I would have done.. She has plans for the whole building I have them here. She's smart.

What does she plan on doing there Ranger said. The Clinic two labs apartments on 4 and 5 . 6 is for her sister and 7 is hers. Basement apartment will be a small gym and a laundry.

Two labs one for the clinic and a Forensic lab . She's a Forensic specialist. A BEA with degree ln criminal justice terrorism task force. Hector said.

I should have hired her Ranger said as smart as she is she might try to take over my business.

No Ranger Hector said she's a nice woman she'll work with you if you ask her.

I should make her a partner. About the security system. Secure the building I have to talk to the core team about it.

The loft didn't have any where to sit so Manny took us back to Rangeman for the night.

Cal was working so Manny could stay at his place .. Manny gave me his bed and a tee shirt to wear to bed.

Dom stayed on the couch it was getting late. ... I washed out my panties and bra. I didn't bring any clean clothes.

I left them drying in the bathroom. The bed smelled like Manny it made me feel safe he smelled like a walk in the woods.

I love him but it's to soon I am afraid to start any relationship with anyone after that mission should I tell him about it.

I heard Manny's been with a lot of women. I am a virgin. . . I hear Zero and Zip saying Manny just being a friend I'm not his type he likes a small women she's to tall and muscular.

I fell a sleep and dreamed of Manny's wedding when the girl turned it wasn't me. it was a smalI blonde woman I cryed.

Manny walked in Lester fixed Breakfast he Said to Dom I'll wait for Abby to dress and we'll be right over he went into the bathroom to take a shower saw her underwear hanging there.

He smiled they were dry so he went to give them to her and heard her sobbing he put down the underwear on the dresser and lay down on the bed beside her.

What's wrong he said its stupid she said what are you crying about I had a dream of what he said about a wedding yours no yours I said

He said why was It sad I didn't know the bride I said I had no one with me was standing alone watching.

you were happy everyone was happy

but me I was standing back away from everyone.alone.

No one can love me she said and tryed to turn away. What happened that makes you think no one can love you.

There's always something wrong with me that men don't like. i said. Maybe its them and not you Manny said. Tell me what happened on that mission that makes you think you want to be alone?

I went to go on a mission I never made it I was in the hospital for a month. What happened one of the guys in the unit attacked me did he? Manny voice broke no he tried to. He was big like Dom he wanted me.

I didn't want him I had a bad feeling about him I told the others they protected me we were dropped off

We had to wait it was raining we got muddy and wet. There was a waterfall we all needed a bath.

The Commander said" Captain go first" l did then they went in I thought he went with them. I went to eat I turned he was there. I tryed to run

He picked me up by my throat I. couldn't do anything then he slammed me to the ground on my back.

He broke my ribs sprained my back I blacked out

when I came to I was in the chopper going home wrapped in a blanket a tube in my throat so I could breath.

He was there to screaming I was his I thought he did rape me I hurt all over but he didn't.

When I was going out I kicked him hard enough to keep him from raping me.

Where is he now Manny asked in prison he can't hurt you why do you think no one can love you

I don't want to get hurt with me It's all or nothing.

I know I am not your type you like small blondes I am to big to muscular maybe we can be friends.

Who said that shit Manny said I hear the whispers of your friends. b

You listen to me I love you your different then anyone else I loved you from the first day you ran into me if you hadn't knock Lester out I would have for hurting you.

Your funny, your strong ,beautiful ,sexy I like your underwear in my bathroom I like you in my bed I like you wearing my tee shirts I blushed your loveable, cuddlly, and smart.

I kissed her I like your type better then any other and the next time you dream of my wedding you are the bride got that My little Georgia peach

I kissed her and put my hand on her back and your all most naked in my bed and I would love to make you mine right now.

But he said you better get dressed before your two dad's come looking for us.

If your dad's comes over here they might come with a shotgun we would be getting married whether you want to or not . She laughed

We got dressed we went to Lester's he had bagels I saw bananas do you have peanut butter I said yes he said would you like some yes i said

it's my favorite food "mine to "Les said.

Did you ever try this I said to Manny no he said take a bite he did its good he said I'll have to put it on my shopping list. So I have it when you come to my apartment for lunch.

Little Sis Ranger wants to talk to you .What I did such a good job clearing his desk he wants me to do it again.

You cleared Ranger desk? yes I hate a messy desk "come clear mine. Manny said its a mess show me where it is" .

He showed me his desk I looked at it how did it get this messy I said with my hands on my hips.

"You look like my mom when you do that" Manny said And what would she think of this mess. She would be angry to. He kissed me "I love you" .Manny said

this whole place is a mess its too small can you find anything I said Not really Manny said "

Ranger said he would get us a bigger space but he doesn't have the room".

I Worked for two hours i filed the files ." Want to be my partner he asked.

We went to Rangers Sorry I didn't come right away I had Manny show me his lab .

Pretty bad Manny and Hector need a new space. Ranger said

"Thats why I wanted to talk to you". I like the plans for your building.

The team and I have decided to ask you to be a partner in Rangeman.

We can use someone with your skills also I want the clinic to be just for Rangeman employees and their families.

You will still own the building we want to use medical clinic and I'll find a contractor that will do what you want.

I will pay the rent on any of the guys who want to move there. I will pay the cost of the clinic and the labs as long as

"Manny and Hector can work out of it "Theirs is two small." Ranger said Manny said Can I choose a partner? "yes "Ranger said "it Seems Abby shares love of my work I want her as my partner."Manny said

Abby said "Ranger there is enough room I may be able to move things around to fit Two Labs I'll get back to you with new plans.

What are we going to call the building Ranger asked lets just call it Rangeman building 2. Abby's place sounds like a bar.

We went across the Street the furniture delivery truck was there Manny helped.

I took the stairs Hector was working on the doors the gate will be here tomorrow he said How much did it cost?

Ranger said the clinic is Rangman so it their expense . Not yours

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 days later I dressed in black pants with silver studs on the side and a black shirt tied up to my bra showing my stomach later we were at the bar on Clover.

The building was filled to capacity I did Three songs took a break saw my skip took my stun gun out walk up to him and zapped him he went down.

His friend Ulysses Ramirez was there he was also a skip we were going to go after next week. Gonzales went down.

I looked up at Ramirez he recognized me by my eyes I had taken him in before he had a gun at my head before I knew it .

I couldn't move forward because of Gonzalez . Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hector Ready to throw the knife I knew.

I could hear him say it hit the dirt Chica he said I did the knife sunk deep in Ramirez's arm the gun dropped.

I felt the bullet hit my side. It went off when he dropped it . He pulled the knife out of his arm came at me again I shot him in the head. He came down on top of me.

Ric POV

What was that and where's Abby I heard the first shot. I heard someone say hit the dirt then I second shot oh my god Dom get us to my baby Dom and I pushed in I saw her with a big guy on top of her.

I cuffed Gonzalez we pulled him out of the way and pushed Ramirez off her that's when I saw the blood. She said she couldn't breathe.

Dom POV

I can't see Abby where is she I asked Ric can you see her no he said. The last time I saw her that little guy Rangers man.

The one with the tattoos was following he's small he can get through the crowd.

I heard a shot No he said it's not her she's to good then I heard the second shot people started running out heard someone say the singer got shot.

I getting to my girl. Get out of my way I pushed through two men lay on the floor my little Girl was under the biggest one.

Hector was trying to pull him off he couldn't do it all 4 of us rolled him off She couldn't breathe and a wound to the stomach.

Manny POV

Where is she I Can't find her I saw Ric and Dom where is she I asked it to crowded. I have a bad feeling

I heard Hector say hit the dirt Chica. I knew something was off I heard a shot then i heard another oh my god she's hurt

I hit the panic button. and followed Ric and Dom who were pushing and shoving Their way through we got In

I saw Hector trying to pull a guy bigger than Dom off her. He must weighs 350 she only weighs about 140 If she weighs that much

We pull the skip out then Rolled the guy off her he was dead weight took 4 of us to get him off her. I picked her head up She couldn't breathe.

Take deep breaths you'll be ok I said . The wound doesn't look that bad but she can't breathe. Because he was crushing her.

Abby's POV

When Ramirez. landed on me he pushed the air out of my lungs I couldn't move I said.

He's big is there any body out there he's crushing me I hear sirens where's Daddy, Dom ,Manny and Hector I can't breathe He's crushing me The darkness over took me .

I woke up in Manny arms he was saying Breathe just breathe my little Georgia Peach.

Why do you keep calling me that he smiled you smell and taste like a peaches and I love peaches.

Bobby was looking at the wound you need stitches he said. He listened to my chest

Why is she have a hard time getting her breath Manny asked He was heavy and he landed on her chest she needs a chest ex- ray and stitches

I said no hospital i said I always wind up in intensive care they don't know the difference between Dog tags and medical alert.

Manny said you know Ranger made her my partner he talked to you about "yes." Bobby said

Eddie said I need to talk about what happened . Bobby said the trip will be slow and painful in the Van daddy said use her truck why it has a bed in it.

I said Manny opened pulled a leaver in floor up pops a bed Great Where do we get one of these it would make a good Ambulance? My best friend Brody.

Manny said I thought I was your best friend you are Brody's like Dom

I said another dad Manny said. yeah

I gave Eddie the report Everything in order Eddie said next time don't get shot We like you.

Bobby cleaned it and numbing solution. This is going to sting he said It did I stay at

Haywood for the night Manny stayed with me until I fell asleep Bobby wanted me to have IV antibiotics for the night and pain meds

"When i woke up Les came in you got two skips at once are you trying to make us look bad." No Is dad here I said he took the skip to the airport.

Hector saved me I said I owe him he made 1 million for Helping me taking down the skip. he saved my life. Les.

My chest still hurt so Bobby did an ex-ray. Two badly cracked ribs and he said there were small cracks in a few others he took blood tests. He found I was deficient in vitamin D.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I had to stay in my apartment for a couple of days . I needed something to do so Hector brought me a computer to work on my plans.

Dom and dad had to go to Georgia to pick up their things they were closing the compound.

The General decided to stop Military B. E. A's. and told them to send their bounty work to Rangeman. Ranger hired Dad and Dom to do the Military B .E .A' s work and if they need help Manny, Hector and I help them . All five of us work well together as a team.

I heard the door open. "Hungry" ? Manny asked . " What do you want for dinner?" He said. Manny's been staying with me until my dad and Dom get back.

Can we go out? I asked. I am tired of staying in. All I hear is the Construction work going on. I am Getting bored. Good sign your getting better . Bobby said, " The cracks in my ribs are healing and I can start light exercise." "Your going to take it slow right?" Manny said "yes "I said.

"How are you feeling do you want to go out to a fancy restaurant or to Pinos?" asked Manny. Fancy can we dance ? I said.

"Yes. I'll go get dressed you get dressed . I'll get reservations and be back." said Manny.

Manny POV;

My girl wants to go out I called Les where a good place to take a girlfriend for dinner and dancing ?. I never took some one I love out to a fancy restaurant. "Who the girlfriend? "Les ask your sister.

Perinos in Newark can I get a reservation for tonight. " I got the number Les said . I'll call for you and I'll order dinner it's on me."

"Get dressed Up buy her flowers. "Les said. I grabbed my jacket if it gets chilly I'll put it on her.

"I went to the store and bought her a single red rose showing her she's my one.and only.

Abby's POV;

I took a shower washed and dried my hair put on my body mist It does smell like peaches. I put on my black underwear, black strapless Bra, and black dress with thin spaghetti straps.

Black F M P 's it is to hot for make up. I only put my peach flavored gloss I grabbed a wrap ..

The door bell rang I looked at the monitor . Liz is there I'll unlock the door come up to 7," Liz saw me. " You look good got a date" ?

Yes. " Do You have any food in the house ?. No I have beer. " I am hungry". said Liz . Do you want pizza. Beers are in the fridge . "You don't drink beer ?" said Liz.. No my friends do.

She got one. I called Les. I butter him up Les my most wonderful brother do you love me ? . I said.

"What do you want" Les said . I ordered Four pizzas from Shortys can you pick it up and bring it to my house. Any one with you can come over to. There's beer. I said.

" You don't eat pizza or drink beer. And you have a date with Manny tonight. " My sister does. I said.

My sister Liz is here and I don't want to leave her alone you can watch the game or movies or play cards. I said. " Ok I'll be there. Is she Hot"?. Prettier than me I said.

Manny walk in and kissed me. Handed me a rose and said," For my one and only true love ." It's beautiful I said . He saw Liz . Manny this is Liz. My sister . Liz this Manny my friend. I said.

Manny said "Do you want to stay home with your sister"?.

" No "Liz said. " You go you both look beautiful. Is Lester good looking? said liz . Yeah and funny you'll love him. I said.

I grabbed my Wrap took Manny hand went to go to the Truck. But he had a car a nice car who's car I asked. " mine " He said.

You have a car yes and a truck too. But I like yours why because your in it he kissed my fingers.

"You look beautiful " He said". So don't you. He was dressed in black pants , red dress shirt two buttons opened ,and black sports jacket. He kissed me. " I love you" he said We drove out of Trenton Toward. Newark

We pulled in . Les had asked for a private dining room just for us with private dancing . Les had ordered Shrimp and lobster.

I never had this before I said . How do you eat it i said. The shrimp Manny said joking no this she said picking it up the lobster.

He started to laugh. you never had lobster before he said . know I said I'll show you.

It's looking at me. I said . Manny showed me how to crack it .isn't that a lot of work just to eat a little food I said.

He laughed again. i tried and a claw flew across the floor he laughed. So hard I thought he would wet himself.

Your so smart in most things. I can't believe no one ever taught you how to eat a lobster before.

Dom is greek , Daddy's Cuban , and Grandpa was from Georgia . They eat peaches , pecan pies , and Fried chicken.

Dom cooked a lot so we ate mostly greek after grandma died. We didn't have a seafood restaurant in town. " So you never had it before ." asked Manny.

" Life with you is going to be fun". he kissed me. " Let me feed you he said . I did . We talked about our lives and if we wanted kids.

Do you ? " If your their mother" said Manny. " Do you want a big wedding or a small one " He said. I don't know. Big one would be to much work I think I would like to elope and then have a party. I said.

I said what kind of wedding would you want ? . "a trip to Vegas " He said . I don't have any family for a big wedding. Then he asked me about my mom.

She died when I was Three I said. "How" ? Manny asked. A home invasion Liz's parents to. I said.

I saw the whole thing. The doctor at the compound told Dom and my dad to stop talking about it and I'd forget it they never spoke about it I just remember it I saw it happening. I said.

How about your family? I asked. " All gone" He said. How?. I asked. " Same as yours I lost my family when I was18" .He said. Did they find the person who did it ?I asked. " I found him." Manny said

" After studying and my time in Military working CSI and Military Police" . Manny said. Did you eliminate him? I said.

" You sound scary when say that Manny said. I was a sniper in the military I said . I also did police work and B. E . A . work some of those people deserve it .

You know what I did right?I said. Your also a sniper did you get rid of him ?. I asked "Yes" . I did He said.

Good I never got that chance to get the one who killed my mom. I said. " I'm older than you. But you have had lived a life time of tragedy." said Manny.

I want to be with you and take away the pain. How much older i said. " I'm 32 He said. I am 24 I said . Manny said," Your a baby" . Oh yeah can a baby do this I kissed him like I wanted to oh baby he moaned.

" I Want you to be mine " Manny said . I put her finger up. Put a ring on it and He I did. "Marry me" . He said.

I was shocked you want to Marry me ?I said. " Yes" he said ." I love you." I looked at the ring it's beautiful. It's a peach I said. " I had it specialy made for you. My little Georgia Peach." He said.

I said I love it. I love you. " Is that a yes " he laughed . Yes, yes, Yes. We danced and Kissed. We ordered more shrimp and champagne and a pecan pie. We celebrated our engagement.

We went up to my Apartment Manny unlocked the door. Liz and Les were lip locked.

I said Gees Liz I told you to meet my brother not eat him. " Shut up Abby". Liz and Les both said at the same time . I laughed Manny my brother likes my sister.

Manny said "Don't say that in the burg you'll start rumors." Les was on the defence " She's you sister not my sister" He said.

I laughed so hard my side hurt.

Les said ,"I am going home". Are you angry with me.? I asked.

"No " . he said. hugging me. " I like your sister and I am going to marry her." He said. You better or daddy will get a shot gun and make you i said.

"How did you like dinner" Les asked. Manny and I look at each other started to laugh.

"She never ate lobster before a claw flew across the room and hit the wall "Manny said . Les started laughing he took Manny and left.

I look at Liz we both laughed. " You two sleeping together" Liz said .

No I was hurt daddy and Dom had to go back to Georgia a few days daddy asked Manny to stay because were good friends. I said.

She looked at my finger. " He's more then a friend " she said. " That ring is beautiful " she said . He calls me his Little Georgia peach. I said. "He loves you" Liz said .

You like Les I said." Yes " she said. Someday ." I'll Make him wait a little while" . she said.

Are you staying Les likes you . I asked. " I like him to" said Liz. Ask Ranger if he needs a surgeon.

You being hired Is part of our deal the clinic is almost finished . We just have to hire staff.

You are staying Good . Tomorrow I'll show you the clinic and your apartment. I said.

Do you want to talk you could sleep in my bed or the sofa bed." I'll sleep here " she said .and lay down on the sofa.


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Storm

Three Months later:

The Clinic and the Labs are finished. Ranger found a group of ex military men that needed work.

They did a excellent job on the lofts and clinic and followed my plans.

When it came to the forensic lab Boomer who had worked with the Army Corps of engineer's came up with a good plan.

My plans of two Labs with three offices over looking the park with room to grow.

Most of our work will be stored in a protected computer filing system that can only be accessible with a code that only Manny ,Hector , and I know.

Manny and Hector both moved into studios . Most of the time Manny is at my apartment.

We love to spend time together I love when he kisses me . We were kissing one day and got a little carried away.

I was touching his bare back. His hands were touching my bare back and stomach. And his hand slid up to my breast and daddy walked in.

Manny whispered, " Does he have cameras in here ever since we got engaged he shows up every time I kiss you."

No . He doesn't have cameras he reads our minds that worse we have to learn how to block him out. I said.

Thursday night It started to snow. I woke up at 0.500 took my dirty clothes went to the basement threw them in and ran on the treadmill.

Manny came in to use the other one. "You want to spar ?" . He asked me. Ok we got off Woody and Hal got on the treadmill .

We stretched. He helped me stretch out my stomach it still hurt at times.

We sparred until we both were to tired and fell on the mat. I am so out of shape it didn't take much to tire me out these days Manny and Hector can both beat me . I thought. He looked at the door, " I expect your dad to walk in any time now." said Manny.

He caught Liz and Les last night making out Manny started laughing.

Dad was angry he asked what's wrong with young people today no one has respect for each other and no morals.

"You two just going to lay there Or are you going to work out" . Hal asked. " Someone else may want to use the mat." He said"Lets go get showered and dressed and go to the meeting"Manny said.

I grabbed my clothes and went upstairs.

Manny called Ten minutes later." Did you eat yet?" . No I said. Come down have breakfast with me. I have something for you.

We ate. " I have to go get my jacket". Manny said. "It's cold I had Ella get you this." He said. He handed me a new jacket.

He said "Its a warmer jacket then the one you have. " He put his black sweater on me.

I always take it when it cold anyway. I love that sweater after he wears it. Once I take it. I wear it until his smell fades.

Then I wash and hang it in his closet. He knows I do it . He said," It smells like me". Good I love your smell I said.

Manny put the jacket on me . A black knit hat that said Rangeman on it and water proof gloves.

" I don't want you to catch a cold." He said. He kissed me we both looked at the door waiting for Daddy to walk in.

We went out I was hit with eight snow balls. Manny was laughing They started running. I hit them all with snow balls before they could get away.

I picked up a snow and made a ball and carried it to the meeting who can I throw it at .

Ranger was talking about faster Response time to break-ins. I was thinking who can I get . Some one behind me hit my arm.

The snowball flew out of my hand and hit Ranger in the face. He spit and sputtered and said," What the fuck." He was angry.

I hid behind Manny with my face buried in his back he was trying not to laugh . I put my arms around him and put my head against his back he rubbed my arm I'll protect you.

I turned around Junior was behind me smiling. Ranger was yelling who did that you better step up.

Stephanie started it She laughed so hard she fell off the chair. Everyone started to laugh.

Ranger was even more angered he looked up Abby was missing he knew I did It I hid when I do something stupid. He walk over looked behind Manny .

" What are you doing ?" . Ranger said . Smelling Manny he smells good today holding him tighter. You want to smell him? Manny was chuckling I said. Putting my nose back next to his back "no "I don't want to smell Manny.

Ranger said . "Why don't you get a room? " . I can't daddy won't let me. I said . Acting like a child . He said " You two were the last ones in ."

No . Junior was i said. " Did you see the snowball"? Ranger said . No i was behind

Manny he's tall I can't see over him. I had my arms around him how could I throw a snowball ?

Would you like me to fill out a report for you and take a DNA sample? "smart ass". He said. Looks like we got another Lester.

Takes one to know one sir . I said "Abigail what am I going to do with you. I know it was you ." Ranger said.

"I know. I'll send you and Lester to a third world country". Ranger said Stop picking on poor Lester he was sitting next to you he didn't do anything .

Try to send me to a third country I said . I'll become president of the country and take over the world and send you to Siberia.

I'll order them to throw snowballs in your face everyday. I said. I know you throw it. He said.

Prove it . Where is your evidence. It looks like its melting on the floor over their . I said Smiling.

"When you least expect it I will get you back." Ranger said. oh I'm scared oh I'm so scared. I said.

" There a big snowstorm coming in for the weekend be prepared". Tank said laughing.

After the morning work we went out to go my place for lunch. Ranger called ," Abby could you sign this?"

I turned and went over to him. He handed me the paper it said , " I Got you back."

I looked up and he hit me with a snowball . Picked me up and throw me in a snow bank and rubbed more snow in my face. Now we're even. He tickled me don't interrupt my meeting again.

I was laughing so hard I couldn't move. Manny I got her weak point. who told you? Stephanie! I'll get her back. I said He picked me up and handed me to Manny who was laughing his butt off.

Lets get to work I have to shop we need food . I said

I have a bad feeling about this storm.

We finished work brought in two skips. Then we went shopping. I bought alot of chicken, pasta sauce and hamburger.

All kinds of snacks and disaster movies and Disney movies. Manny looked at me. "Who are you?". A nut you love I said .

Do we need peanut butter. I said. " "Yes "Manny said. Everyone in the building eats it." He said.

I bought ten jars of peanut butter , a box of Bananas, and twenty loaves of bread. Twenty cases of water, soda ,beer ,wine coolers ,and juice .

I saw the guys from my building " What do we need"? They asked. Mostly drinks water, juice, coffee ,and Tea I said. fill your cupboards up.

I spent $1000.00 for food. No one was at the store the news said it would miss New Jersey. But never trust weather men. They are only guessing.

I bought towels and blankets . I washed them . I went into storage and got my air mattresses out. Ella called.

" The storm shifted its heading right at us." Manny had gone to put the extra food in his apartment.

I went to the roof took down the awning and brought the lawn chairs in the apartment.

I covered the skylight with the cover and started locking it down. " Why are you doing that?" Manny asked. Coming up to the roof to help.

Remember the rain storm all the glass leaked my floors got wet. I said . We mopped up water for two days . He said .

" You replaced the glass didn't you ?." Do you really trust glass cold can make glass brake. I said.

Boomer and I came up with an Idea. " Oh no two mad scientists getting together." He said.

I smacked him we came up with this . I showed him how it worked. It's a heavy material it should keep the glass from breaking and the water out. I said.

" How was I so lucky to find a wonderful, intelligent ,beautiful woman like you."

He kissed me my dad came to the roof ." What are you two doing ?".

Manny's just keeping me warm while I lock down the sky light. I said. He smiled and said,"

Carry on. But don't take to long your lips might freeze together." As i got it locked down the snow started to fall.

Manny said ,"The storm going pass us right ". No look at the news . I said. He turned on the TV it's going to be a bad one. He said

The snow is really coming down now we were watching the news.

There was a thirty car pile up on the turnpike all our pagers went off at once. Let's Go all hands on deck . Manny said.

We all put on our coat and headed out the wind was so strong almost blew me over.

We went to the conference room. Ranger said ,"The Mayor has called a state of emergency.

He knows about the rescue vehicles He asked us to help . Manny ,Abby and Zero in one search and rescue vehicle .

Woody, Ram, Hal in the other. Dress warm it cold out there . Listen everyone if the lights go out we are going offline somethings wrong with our generator. We all might have to move to building two if we lose power ." Said Ranger.

I walk up to Ranger I said. There's plenty of room not to many beds bring as many air mattresses and sleeping bags you can.

We went to help on the turnpike. We are the only ones moving even the cops couldn't move. We had to push cars out of the way. To get the cops out.

Ranger andl Tank took my truck Junior and Vince took Liz's truck and used we used them. Only the Four Rangeman trucks were on the road.

The mayor was looking for snow cats until they got them we were it. Cal took the Rangeman snow plow and went ahead of us.

The city snowplow driver's had been sent home when they said the storm wasn't going to hit the city.

They got stuck we had to go get them and get the cops out. We started to pull people out of their cars taking then to hospitals and shelters.

Five hours later a call came from Stephanie's Father her mother fell. Ranger sent us .

We need to transport her to the hospital Franks car won't start. We went . I checked her her arm it was broken. And displaced It needed to be set .

We were headed St Francis when a call came in St Francis closed for over crowding. Trenton Memorial closed for same reason. We took her to Rangeman.

She didn't want to go where those thug's lived . I told her this is a real clinic it's opened with real doctors.

You are allowed to go because you are a family member of a Rangeman employee.

None of hospital are taking patients at this point. Your wrist is displaced it has to be set or you might lose use of your arm.

She agreed to go I turned her over to Liz. I was freezing Manny got us hot tea. My feet are freezing I need to change my boots and socks. I said

He took my boots off. Your feet are soaking wet he said and Frozen. These are your old boots. Manny said My new boots were in my closet next to the old ones I said

I must have grabbed the old ones. The new ones are water proof He said thats why I bought them for you. These are your summer boots. I'll go get your new boots and dry socks .

Zero would you please get Abby some hot stew and eat something yourself. I'll be right back we can head out again. He went to get her new boots and socks.

" He loves you ". Zero said. I know I said. " I Never would've believed it. Manuel Ramos in love and with a younger woman." said Zero.

He's not that old and I am not that young. I said . Zero laughed handed me the stew. The phone rang . It was Ranger" Where are you ?". At the clinic I said. "Good .

We went offline. Hector's transferring the computers to you the power's out here ." He said. We are online here I said. I uploaded the transfer.

The computer are up here. Tell Zero to monitor the building especially the Labs Send Hal And Ram to secure building one we put gas heater on to keep the pipes from freezing.

Manny came in" What are you doing the floors are cold? " No they're not all the floors are heated. I said.

Stephanie said ," Lula's and Connie's power went out can you get them?" She asked. Another call Val's heat and lights went out . " We'll Get them two " Manny said.

I put my shoes on and we started out again. Zero said " Am I going this time ."

Ranger said," Stay watch the monitors you Hector and Woody we're going on a pickup then that's it.

Send Ram and Hal to Rangeman for guard duty. The snows getting to deep this is the last pick up." Cal had to plow in front of us to get us to Val's. then to Lula and Connie's

We picked up Val's family first we put the kids in the back seat. The adults in the back .

We picked up Connie and Lula Headed back to Building two we parked in the garage.

We Let everyone out. By the time we got there the kids told their mother I was funny.

Cal said thats it let the City take care of itself Iam going to eat and go to bed.

Go to my apartment all the guys who live here are staying there take one of the futons.

I had the biggest kitchen and Ella was cooking we found a place for everyone.

One of the guys gave his apartment for Frank and Stephanie's Grandma. Daddy and Dom gave Val's family their apartment .

Ranger and Stephanie took one of the studios Connie and Lula stayed in a one bedroom apartment.

Extra non life threatening patients were put in studios all extra guns were put in my safe.

I gave Ella and Louis my bed . I stayed in the living room on the couch with Manny, daddy and Dom and the other guys .

Sleeping on air mattresses. The storm still roared on. Ella had just put food down in the clinic. For any new people that wondered in.

At three Liz called we need help the police brought in an accident victim by snow cat she needed help.

Manny and I had Medical training. We can help with patients under a Doctor's supervision.

Les was helping with other patients changing IV taking blood pressures. Liz was the only surgeon.

Bobby was helping her he had taken his test he was getting hands on surgical training.

She wanted me to scrub in she needed help Liz started the anesthesia, and Had Bobby watch the patient. Liz and I scrubed in.

Liz did the surgery I handed her the instruments . Manny was doing the Labs .We got the bleeding under control when I heard a crash what was that .

Liz said " Go look. I got it now." I just have to stich him up she said. I went there standing in front of me was Luke. Oh my God .

He glared at me you" Bitch you had me put in Jail . I am going to have you and then kill you." Luke said. He look like he was high on something.

He came at me just as Manny walked in behind Zero. Manny went for him Luke was acting crazy he threw Manny throw the window . I went after Luke he thew me like a twig .

Liz called Ranger for help He's on something he saw me . I told you I wanted you dead you just won't die. Now I am going to rip you to pieces.

I reached for my gun Luke grabbed my arm sending my gun flying. I tryed to fight him he grabbed my hair. pulling me closer to him .

I kicked him hard It made him more angry. I hit him again knocking him back He throw me down on the floor.

And he went to punch me and I moved out of the way he came at me again your mine thats when I heard Ranger said take the shot Zero . He fell down beside .

Zero said " No one hurts Manny's Girl." Manny ran to her." Are you Okay " l asked "Yes " A few cuts thats all did he hurt your ribs again.

No. Just my pride l said . I couldn't fight him I am out of shape. I need to get back to the gym. You need to heal Manny said . He was on something none of us could have taken him down the only way was with a bullet. Zero did the right thing.

"Thank you Zero for saving my Peach" Manny said. " You okay princess Peach " . Zero asked . Yes thank you I said.

"Anytime" He said ." You make Manny happy and your my sister in arms." You get stronger so you can fight those big men again."said Zero.

Liz had called Les who was working on the other side of the clinic . Les had called Bobby who thought I was hurt again. He checked their was a little pain so he did another ex-ray.

Liz stiched Manny's head it had a gash in it.

No breaks but bruised. Dam it I said I just started exercising again .

Saturday everyone was bored the lights were still out so they needed something to do.

The three girls were being loud. Helen didn't want to be here with the thugs. as she called Ranger and my friends.

To tire out the kids out I got the girls dancing Mary Alice with Tank ,Woody Danced with Angie and Lisa danced with Manny.

I put on Beauty and the beast. It was so cute Lisa was talking to Manny. Asking about his bobo.

Val came over to me " She likes Manny look at her she's talking to him." said Val.

Would you like something to eat. I asked Helen. Well I think we have either chicken stew or spaghetti. your choice. Spaghetti she said. I

Brought it to her Thank goodness she was right handed and she broke her left arm.

Val said is their anything I can do To help does Ella need help in the kitchen it's not big enough for more then three and Ella used to cooking for a crowd. If you ask her she may let you help . She told me to rest.

Do you remember the rapist the paper talked about? Yes I knew him he attacked me before. Last night he came to the clinic.

"Oh my god" . Val said ." Where is he " Helen said . Dead I said . Did you . No . He attacked me and one of the guys had to shot him. Lab reports shows he was on some kind of drugs.

"Good " Helen said. Val go eat ask Ella if she needs help or a break

The music stopped another dance Lisa said ,"Manny put on more music" . Lisa wanted to dance with him. Mary Alice Danced

with Ram and Angie danced with Cal. They are going to be good dancers.

"I like you Abby Do you trust these guys" ? Helen said . With my life. Even Ranger Helen said.

Helen Rangers my cousin last night his men and he came to help me and the one who calls Stephanie beautiful Lester he's my brother. We have the same father I have known him a little over year and he treats me like he has know me all my life. All the guys do.

I consider all these men my brothers and the one dancing with Lisa. I never seen him before "Who is he he looks like little Ranger". She said. I trust him most of all.

He's not related to Ranger or I would be in trouble he's my fiance. She looked down. " Oh what a beautiful ring It's a peach. " she said.

A pink diamond he had it made for me. He calls me his Georgia Peach. "Thats Beautiful." she said.

See Helen all the men are big and tall and very muscular but their also good friends if you take the time to get to know them you would love them.

I was in the military and fought against men larger then them.

I can't tell you everything about all the guys but most of them are ex- military like me.

" I just worry about Stephanie getting killed doing her job". Helen every day we have a chance to die. I said.

In the past two months I have been shot and had a three hundred pound man fall on me.

My father never once told me to stop doing my job he supports me and works with me .

Manny also works with me and supports me. Ranger loves Stephanie he will do the same for her.

She is a grown woman she knows what she wants you have done your job . I said ." What do you mean by that ?" Helen asked.

Parents are to raise their children to be independent and to leave home parents are there to support their children in what they want to do.

parents can't force them to do what they want its the childs life not the parents. I said thats why there is so many abortions today people don't realize the child is an separate individual . "Why are you so smart she said. You act older then you are"

I listen. I watch people. I watched you and Stephanie interact you are disappointed in her and she's ready to fight you.

It's not you she is fighting Helen all she has to do is leave and never call you again .

Why don't you meet in the middle. Let her live the life she wants and you just be her friend thats what my dad is to me . I said.

"Abby do you think it's to late"? Helen asked . As long as your alive it never to late. I think the girls are tired. I said.

Lisa was asleep in Manny's arms. Val took her and the other girls went to watch a movie. Manny pulled me in his arms.

"Were you jealous" Manny asked yeah i am so worried she might steal you in twenty years . I'll have to give you up for the little beauty. I said.

"No you won't Twenty years from now she'll still be to young but you'll be just right". Manny said "Did you eat "? No I was waiting for my man I like to eat with him. I said.

" I'll go find him" Manny said. I smacked him on the arm. " Ow that hurt" he said . I kissed him your my man got it . He laughed.

By Sunday morning the storm started moving out by Sunday night most night most of the power was back on.

The guys went out to clear a path to building one. Louis turned off the gas and turn on the boiler to warm the building . Hector checked all the computers building one was back online.


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7;

This can't be Happening.

I got a phone call from the General "he told me Abby they say you owe them a mission" .

"They said the year you took off when you were attacked. They want you on one more Mission".

Then your free". "How long six months to a year". When?" tomorrow night they'll meet you there. I love you Baby girl".

I wrote a list of things to do. I talked To Daddy and Dom. Then I talked to Manny and gave him back the ring and said it your choice wait or find someone else.

I love you I said and kissed him good bye. I took a shower cried Dressed.

Manny put his arms around me and kissed me." I'll take you to the airport and be there when you get back.

I love you you come back to me you hear me he hugged and kissed me as I turned to wave at him at the airport he was crying".

Six months later "come on Santos move your ass". Kyle said

We have to get to the chopper we were running I kept falling . What is wrong with me the only time I ever fell was when i was with Manny.

The pilot started going up Anna reached for me but grabbed for my hand but missed. Kyle said "Dam it" he grabbed me as we ran he said "we're not dying here we have people to live for the chopper" exploded oh my god Anna I cried .

We ran into a house he spoke to them I could understand but not speak the language.

These were people Kyle knew. They were friendly's

Kyle explained the situation

his family came from here thats why the government pared us.

To work together I only spoke in spanish the whole time.

I was there he spoke Spanish and the language of this country. I was playing the role of his Cuban wife. We became good friends.

They gave us clothes so we looked like the locals we bathed and dressed . Meka his friends wife gave us a change of clothes and we took our guns and headed.

For the border it's Is going to take months for us to get there. We had to go to that border because the

American Soldiers guarded it.

The General Lewis' POV

The phone rang I answered" General Lewis Your neice Abigail Sontos her chopper was shot down.

No survivors but the funny thing her dog tags were not with a body but with a body that had two. One on her neck and one in her hand.

Abigail's and another woman's Anna Kinsky we don't know who's dead at this point. Abigail is listed as missing in action". I called Ric.

Ric's POV

The General called my Baby's missing possibly dead. I can't believe it . Dom and Manny came in What wrong Abby's chopper blew up they think Abby's dead.

They found her tags and medical alert tags. The body holding the tags had two sets of tags Abby's and a woman named Anna. Manny got up and left.

Manny's POV:

I can't believe it my girls not gone I feel her she'll come back to me. until they show me her body I will wait for her.

I went down to exercise she likes my body fit. We talked about taking a gymnastics course to be more flexible and I have been taking one with Zero he's dating a girl who's a gymnasts a we are both getting good at it.

Abby told me her father was a gymnast in high School Ram was to so we took him to class with us he was a little rusty but he got better I told him and Zero what

My Georgia Peach wanted to do when she got back we worked hard we all got strong I talked to Ric and Dom .

Ric joined us he was good he used gymnastics in his government work. I told them what Abby had wanted to do.

If Abby didn't come back we were going to implement the program in honor of her name but I know she coming back.

Abby's POV;

There were so many check points we had to walk all the way we had to steal clothes and food.

Thank goodness their were a lot of farms. I am sick of eating only raw vegetables but if it helps me to get home to Manny. "Kyle told me about his wife and i told him about Manny".

I love him so much Kyle I hope He still loves me when I get home. I said Why wouldn't he Kyle said.

He used to be with a lot of women what if he find someone better than me. Maybe by the time I get back he'll find someone else.

Abby if he really loves you he'll wait If he doesn't He's a fool. I am not worried I know my wife will wait even if they declared me dead she would want to see a body. If Manny loves you he feels the same.

Manny I am coming home please wait for me. I was hoping he could hear me. I love you come back to me

I heard his voice say. Pleace let it be true I thought.

Three months later we were near the border I felt the bees. Stop I said danger a shot rang out Kyle went down. No Kyle don't be dead I said your wife needs you.

He was hit in the shoulders Kyle said" shh I am okay see where its coming from". He handed me a gun your a sniper find him.

I started to move away another shot rang out it hit me in my ass I saw the flash I Pulled up my gun and fired.

The sniper fell I helped up Kyle. Good shooting Sontos we were crossing the border.

A few minutes later We were stopped by American soldiers we are Americans I said Name rank and dog Tags he said I gave him Kyle's.

I am Major Kyle Jensen Kyle said and handed him his dog tags I reached for mine they were gone. I am Capitan Abigail Sontos I lost my tags Thats what Anna had in her hand they think I am dead.

I lost them I said. The Captain said "take him to the infirmary. You come with me to the interview room" They didn't realize I was also shot.

Colonel Jackson

This woman looks familiar who is she . The Captain was yelling." Who are you. Captian Abigail Catherine Sonto." Of the US Rangers. Out of Centerville Georgia.

My grand father is James Wilson My uncle is General Clive Lewis.

I went in She's telling the truth welcome back from the dead Captain Sontos.

She passed out I saw the blood "didn't you notice the blood "I asked. The Captain the woman was shot.

Abby POV

I woke up I was in Washington DC in pain my vitamin D was extremely low again . I was anemic from blood loss and not eating or drinking very well.

The wound was infected. Its been Nine months since I left would everyone have forgotten me did everyone think I was dead .

Can i call my family I asked . Out going calls only the nurse said. I called Rangeman Can i speak Ranger Please .

Sorry ma'am Mr Manoso is moving to his new Apartment . Is Lester there he is helping him move .

Where is he moving to? Building 2 is he moving to the seventh floor yes ma'am. What happened to Abby she was declared dead the building went to Ranger.

Is Manny there . He connected me a woman answered music was playing people were laughing Manny's sex den I hung up. well i guess I got my answer I was dead to them.

I was mad I have no one. They thought I was dead and They were celebrating it how could he I hoped at least he would have waited for me.

I am sick and tired and he was partying. He wasn't thinking of me. did he already find someone else so much for loving me.

I called my phone at building 2 Ranger answered You could have waited until I was dead before you stole everything from me. you son of a bitch .

I will own you and distroy both you and Rangeman for what you did to me. "Who is this." He said the dead one I yelled.

I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. My money was gone. I lost everything. Because of him

My life was over One month later I left the hospital i was there for two months. I still didn't fell well i called Brody.

The government worker at the hospital finally contacted him told him I was in the hospital and ready to leave . I waited all day in the hospital I didn't think anyone cared they thought i hadn't called I did but no one official told them i was alive so they thought someone was playing a joke.

I didn't know where i was going to go. They were looking for a place for me to go to when Brody came running in picked me up in his arms and took me to Wyoming. They just found out I was alive.

I was very depressed ,tired upset. l didn't say a word for hours . We landed Brody picked me up again. Come on little one we will take care of you.

He took me to Aunt Mary who put me to bed for days I cryed and said nothing. "she said tell us what happened to my baby they took everything "Aunt Mary . I called Ranger he took my building. He took my life. he took my money.

I want him to pay. Uncle Clive he owned partnership in the clinic.

the building was mine not Rangemans the money was what I was payed for missions and skips.

How did they get my accounts It had

In my will Uncle Clive daddy and Liz were my next of kin not Ranger he's rich he didn't need my money. It had

nothing to do with Rangeman." Ok honey I'll call your Dad and Dom."

Ric's POV

I can't believe it all she went through Ranger pulled this shit took her money she had a will she didn't even officially work for him she was a partner in the Clinic and Manny couldn't he wait to see if she was dead before he found another woman.

No wonder she's so depressed. I Flew to Wyoming Then we went back to Trenton with paperwork to file I'll deal with Manny when I get there Dom and I are quiting and moving out of that building.

Stephanie told Liz to get out only Les can stay and he has to divorce Liz. so they are staying at Les's house. We are staying with them until we figure out what to do.

Abby's POV;

I filed charges I wanted my belongings we went to Rangeman with a lawyer they took us to the Conference room they shows you what they thought of me. My lawyer

Told Ranger my demands. "Ranger agreed to it he said they said you were no longer missing they never said you were alive." Did you ever think to ask? I said

Where are my things? Stephanie said "I sold most of your stuff the rest I threw away." I see there is somethings you must like since your wearing the shirt Manny bought me.

One thing I want to know? Why did you think you had the right to take my home and my things?

"Everyone think your so beautiful and so perfect.

Even Manny broke up with my friend Marissa to date you now he's back with her and forgot all about you."

Why are you so jealous of me Stephanie ? ,

"You think all the men want you I saw you with your hands all over my boyfriend and all the other men."

He's my cousin Stephanie and i wasn't alone with him there were others there and I was always helping them with their headaches I was only rubbing his neck and shoulder and the only reason his shirt was off is he was getting ready for a meeting and was changing he had a tence muscle in his neck .

"I want you to stay away from my men l chose Marissa for Manny not you" well Stephanie if that what Manny wants I won't stand in his way. Why can't he talk for himself?

Lester's my friend you and that sister of yours can't have him all the merry men are mine. Lester turned to Ranger she needs mental help.

You Have problems Stephanie I said I hope by the time you and Ranger pay me back you get some help.

"We're not going to pay you back she she said . I'll make sure your dead where you belong." Before I pay you anything.

I looked around the room you heard what she said my lawyer said Mr Manoso.

Your girlfriend just made a terrorist threat against my client. "Ranger said Stephanie shut up your making it worse."" No she said I hate this bitch she doesn't deserve anything. I hope you die she said.'

I could press charges against Miss Plum right now but Miss Santos asks that Miss Plum be evaluated Her brother Lester who is a licensed psychiatrist. is in agreement me

You have thirty days to comply if you do not we will after an investigation be filing federal charges.

I walked out Ram was there so was Zero They hugged me. Zero said how you doing Princess peach please don't call me that ever again I walked towards the door.

Rams POV

I saw her limping Manny came in from the opposite direction

You just missed Abby. I said. Lester and her dad came out. " Son of a bitch I can't believe what they did to my sister".

"Ram said what happened Stephanie took everything from Abby the building her clothes her Money.

When she came back she was broke A Lawyer told Stephanie because there was no will the first one to go to court got everything."

I asked he went to court with Stephanie because they found a letter saying she was no longer missing and added assumed dead. They took it to court and had her declared dead by assumption. They took everything. Even though her father is next of kin."

"She did leave a will Ranger and Stephanie weren't in it and Ranger signed a contract that clearly said the building was hers only the clinic was in partnership."

"Her Apartment was hers alone no one except her or Manny were to live there. Ranger has to pay.

Abby One Million a month for detroying her building and for her Rangeman partnership Abby owns Ranger."

"All rents are to go to Abby. He turned to Manny you went back to Marissa. Ric said No Manny said"

Ric's POV:

Stephanie told her you went back to Marissa and you were over her. She called when she was in the hospital a woman answered and there was a party going on she thought you were celebrating her death.

"Manny said Ric i have been staying at my house

I love her I left when Stephanie brought Marissa to Abby's apartment I left my phone there when I went back to get it there was a number but it didn't take in coming calls."

She asked Stephanie why she was so jealous she said you were back where you belong with Marissa you never loved her."then she told her she will get nothing even if she has to have her killed."

"Where did she go Manny said she wanted her truck they told her to take it it takes up to much room and they didn't have the keys or the biometrics to start the truck only Abby or Manny can start the truck "Les said

Manny POV

She treated Stephanie like a sister she did everything to help her. She helped her and protected her same as all of us did and she turns on my girl.

Stephanie came out smiling "Les you still angry with me". "I thought she was dead and I was doing what was best for Rangeman."

"Les said don't ever talk to me again Abby is my sister and Liz is my wife". Biggest mistake you made was letting her leave the building alive when she hit you that first day Stephanie. said you should have beat her to death.

"Manny walked up to her my mother told me to never hit a woman but I feel like slapping the shit out of you. All she wanted was a family and you tried to destroy her. She did nothing to you I hope you get what you deserve.

I quit Rangeman I am going to find my girl. Hector came in what's going on." I told him

"Let's go find our girl he looked at Stephanie he said in perfect english how could you hurt her like this and I thought you were special your no better than Joice Barnhart.

You need help you are starting to act like spoiled brat." Even your Mother would be ashamed of you I hate my mother all she talk about is how wonderful Abby is. Was Abby their when Grandma died? Did Abby help her?

Hector looked at her then looked at me you do know Abby was on the wind didn't you? How could she help your grandma? She wasn't here.

Abby's not in the military she was off shacked up with some guy for the past year why are speaking in English?

That was our secret you didn't want no one but me to know. Because that's all you understand. he said. He looked at Ranger I quit. Why Stephanie said? Because you hurt my friend I thought I was your only friend Hector said I made a new friend and she doesn't hurt her friends.

Stephanie POV

Why are all my friends leaving me I thought they would stick with me. They said she was dead and all that money would help Rangeman. If I let them have it.

Hector and Manny are my friends and she stoled them and her sister took Les he was mine then he married her he stoped calling me beautiful. He's always kissing her and calls her gorgeous it makes me sick I want him back telling me he loves me.

I like that loft and she couldn't use it if she was dead the government made the mistake not me.They should have killed her off

Now Ranger has to pay her back and all my friends are turning their backs on me .

I turned to Ranger It's not my fault Ranger said "I love you but you will never work at Rangeman again."

"You will see a doctor to see what is wrong with you that makes you so jealous of my cousin."

"She did nothing to you she wasn't here she was doing a job for the country and she was shot for it.

I'll fix that I have drugs that Joe gave me. The drugs will make Ranger do what I say.

She will get nothing like she deserves I'll ask Joe to get rid of her for taking my merry men their mine including Manny she'll never have him".

Abby's POV

I went and got my truck I was leaving but I have no place to go no one wants me. I drove as far as point Pleasant I sat in the sand at point Pleasant watching the ocean waves go in and out it started to rain .

I sat there looking at the rain fall I put my head on my knees. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

I should eat but that would involve moving and I am to tired if I wasn't so tired I'd shoot myself. I have felt tired and depressed for days but who cares.

Its just good for nothing throw away Abby no one wants me around. Life has gone on without me. It's like i died and I am watching from a distance.

Like the dream I had about Manny marrying Marissa. It Was true my life is over. I have nothing more to live for.

I felt him behind me I always feel him near he calms me but now it's tearing me apart are you lost Manny I said Marissa lives in Trenton. "It raining he said nice to know your soaked through to the skin." I am not your problem any more I am dead. Dead people have any friends. No life No hope No dreams no future .

"Your not dead "he said yes I am didn't you get the memo Ranger and Stephanie killed me they took my home my clothes my money and killed me legally.

He touched me don't touch me I yelled don't ever touch me again I hit him over and over again and I passed out from exhaustion. I had not slept or ate in days.

Manny POV

What going on with her she was strong when she left she's so weak now. I took her wet clothes off wrapped her in a blanket...Her lips are blue

I was wrapping her I saw a wound on her upper thigh oh my god baby what happened to you. I didn't know she got shot. She was hurt had no one to take care her.

I drove up to Hector Something wrong with her call Rangeman tell them to pick up their. S U V Hector you drive I'll stay in back with her and keep her warm . Shes cold and very pale I am taking her to my house.

I called Liz Abby's sick i said bring supplies to my house I think she's anemic she's pale and her lips look a little blue and she's very weak.

When I get to my house I'll do a blood test and have the results when you get there.

The test showed she was very anemic and had an severe infection. Liz started an IV an antibiotic. I showed and told Liz and Les, Zero Ram and Hector who also quit She was so weak she was yelling and hitting me.

She beat the shit out of Lester but didn't have the strength to hit me hard enough to hurt me then she passed out .

I saw her limping when she walked out. Ram said. She has a wound in her leg. I said

Liz called the general .. The General said she was in the hospital for two months and she had a infection in the leg they gave her antibiotics but she never took them

She was very depressed. she told him to forget It let them have the building.

When they took her money out of her account and moved into her building she was in the hospital in the states and the government had declared her no longer missing

So when she gets here she has no home no money no one to turn to .

Stephanie told her I went back to Marissa.

Zero said that's why when I called her princess peach she reacted the way she did.

Abby POV,;

I woke up with someone in my bed but I don't have a bed I don't have a credit card ,money, house food I am so hungry I don't remember when I ate last.

This is Manny's house no I guess he couldn't leave me on the beach to die. I tried to get up but I can't my body hurts.

I felt an arm wrap around me and Manny's voice in Spanish saying I missed you please believe me when I say I love only you and I never cheated on you. Stephanie lied I never had anything to do with Marissa Stephanie let her in our apartment the day she moved in I left and came here. When i went to work I picked up my phone and left.

Baby.Please don't leave me again I need you I love you please say you love me.

I thought I lost you I'll never let you go again wear my ring again . No I said ,"What" he said and he started to cry I felt bad he just told me he loves me but I want more I want him to prove it by showing me.

I want to get married and have sex I said lots of sex no More waiting no more engaged married .

I want sex with you now alI I have been thinking of is sex with you. Please do it now and show me you love me i said he did I love you so much He said

He went slow so he didn't hurt me after he made love to me he said what do you think do you like sex with me. Yes

I smiled can we do it again "oh yeah" Manny said after I made love with you I don't want anyone else ever. we fell asleep I woke up Liz was taking out the IV Where's Manny "fixing breakfast for you Did you have sex with Manny last night" yes I am on the pill i said. you were also on an antibiotic.

When did you and Les get married ? Three months ago .

When I was in the hospital. "I didn't know Abby" No everyone thought I was dead with my dog tag in someone's hand. There was no body if the dog tag were on a neck. Then they could have said i was dead. But they were in Anna's hand she was trying to pull me up and took my tags she was my friend. I saw her die.

Manny came in he handed me a cup of tea toast with peanut butter and Banana. Thank you I am starving I haven't eaten in a couple of days.

I love you I said he smiled "don't worry if your pregnant we are going to Vegas to marry you as soon as you can fly".

Manny until all this goes to court I am broke I said they took it all." It's okay I'll take care of you your my wife now." I made a Vow I will proptect you and love you forever.

He put the tray down closed and locked the door can they hear us I asked? , No "The room is sound proof"Manny said I didn't care I wanted to be with my husband he was so gorgeous under his clothes I loved his washboard abs. He took off his clothes wow you look good I said

"This is what I did while you were gone. I knew my beautiful wife was not dead you were coming back to me you wanted me in the best shape."Manny said. Your dad Ram Zero and I took gymnastics classes we want to implement the Ninja Squad We practiced on Stark Street It scared the shit out of them." I smiled at him

Do you want to talk about what happened Manny said. I told him about Kyle about stealing food from farms and gardens

One time we stole a chicken that was good but mostly fruit and vegetables. I told him about getting shot and how they didn't believe i was an American and didn't noice I was shot and bleeding.

"no wonder your anemic" Manny said "I need a shower you want join me," I am good in the shower" he said do you have any clothes of mine here ? I said

Manny said ,"yes I do the last time you were here you left some underwear ,Pants ,"and i washed your clothes you had on"

I also Got your safe here all the Rangeman was in on it. They all love you I hugged him all my most Important things are in the safe everything you bought for me and money I kept for emergencies. I can get new clothes. I will buy you new clothes leave that for emergencies.

Let's take that shower, get dressed and make plans for our future." Manny said

The shower was great he was right he knows how to shower I love him more then ever.

Thank goodness the room was sound proof I don't know who yelled louder him or me . I went out to Les, Liz Ram Zero and Hector.

We need to find a building I said Hector said I saw a place yesterday two blocks from the ocean.

Let's go look at it now it only an hour away and I need some clothes we can eat out I said .

Okay if that what you want . Where's my ring I said he pulled it out of his pocket and put it back on my finger where it belongs. He kissed my fingers .

Lets go Hector you drive we all went Ram went with us Liz and Les and Zero went in their Truck

The building was perfect lobby large parking garage we called the number on the board.

The bank officer came over he unlocked it. the Lobby was in good shape.

The elevator was working we went to the top floor a large lofts like i wanted we look three floors of Lofts Just what I wanted .

Eight had one bedroom lofts Nine two bedrooms Ten four Three bedroom loft all the bedrooms facing the ocean. with large balcony's.

they all were furnish they had large bathrooms with shower and tubs separate laundry rooms In each apartment. The ower just finished it and lost his wife. Took his kids and moved to the lakes.

A roof top heated pool running track and a children's playground.

Is there a basement Yes he said we went down . Firing Range and gym. How much for a down payment if we are approved for a loan.

fifty million One hundred Million flat out . I shook Mr Kirns I will get back to you tomorrow.

I called my dad I told him what happened he got a hold of uncle Clive who contacted a few people

Manny had some money Ram had some Liz said I have enough to buy the whole building Liz Said

You can't use all your money why you bought the last one they stole from you Everyone elses money will do repairs.

What are we going to name our company ( The family security protection and Bail Bonds agency)

Our motto is our family will protect your family.

"Manny hugged her marry me I can't let you get away." He kissed my head I laughed you better keep me I am not going anywhere.

Uncle Clive called "how you doing" he said ok I said" I have a check for you but I didn't want to send it to your old checking account because of the problem." "

Where can I send it" ?. How much is it for ?"fifthy million"?.

What I said "for your last mission" Also baby girl you know the government bounty's were givin to Rangeman as long as your father Dom you Manny and Hector worked together.

Since None of you work for Rangeman anymore the contract is invalid.

"Do you want it"? Yes Thank you Uncle Clive "You do have the truck yes I'll send you the bonds."

I explained what we wanted to do and uncle Clive gave me a name of a lawyer to contact to set up the business.

I asked Manny can I put my money in your bank account Yes he said How much 50 million Tell your uncle we'll call him back.

Lets go get something to eat Then we'll go to the bank We ate I ate a hamburger with fries Lester being a smart ass said do you know how many calories is in that meal shut up Lester.

She hasn't eaten in days liz said he handed me his burger I ate a big breakfast you need it little sis thank you big brother and i ate it can I have an apple pie all the guys handed me one I only want one I said

Save it for later we can pick up more as we leave we went the bank. The guys went to pick up their cars an clothes. They would pick up Manny's things as well

Manny changed his Account to include me on the account and had a card made for me I called Uncle Clive he electronically sent the check.

What do you do for a living the bank manager asked ? I work for the government as a bond enforcement Agent. "

I said." How do you get a job like that he asked"? were you in the military "no" he said. Thats the first requirement.

For just state Bond enforcement all you need to run a form of hand to hand and be a licensed gun carrier do you have those skills. I am a runner and a licensed gun owner Manuel teaches

basic self-defense at our business if you would like to join where I gave him the address Wednesday nights at it 7pm-9pm . Thank you he said

Manny took me to the mall and bought me a whole new wardrobe I love that man. We went back to our house.


	9. chapter 8

Chapte 8;. The Buggy Alien

We all went to the Bank to pay off the building. Someone had put up the funds for the building a silent partner. He said our money could fix the building.I said a big thank you to Uncle Clive

Four months later

We cleaned and painted the building

We talked to a Business Lawyer who helped us draw up a plan.

Any Big decisions we make has to be discussed at a round table.

There is no C E O We are a co- op With exception of Liz and Les Who have a vote and are Doctors and their own boss At our first meeting Les was goofing around and said. What can we eat.

The company should provide snacks. What kind I asked Tasty cakes. Zero said tasty cakes are nasty.

I agree i said Les said you tryed one yes and i thought i was going to die of sugar shock.

Les said shocked when I said you can eat what you want as long as you maintain a healthy weight and buy your own tasty cakes.

I purpose we as a company we provide healthy snacks and drinks.

Granola bars with chocolate or nuts or fruit candy bars with nuts and dark chocolate. I read that dark chocolate is a pain and stress reliever. You will have to tell me I can't eat it.

We will provide Coffee Tea and when it cold out for you chocoholic Hot chocolate.

Choose your candy it has to have dark Chocolate and nuts. I love you little sister Les said How about beer Ram said ln moderation. After work your place and mine. The club they laughed.

Les's and my snack proposal Les's for two for seven against. Mine for ten Les put down one hand. I said

Nine to Zero Healthy snacks it is. Now get your Coffee and we can discuss these skips . In the fridge there is Peanut butter and banana Sandwiches.

After we ate I said We have to choose a chairman to bring up what is to be discussed. any nominees yeah.

"Dad said you anyone else Dad said all those who want Abby as chairman everyone said you."

Now that we're open Plum Bail Bonds is closed. Vinnie disappeared

and hasn't been heard from I called Connie she told me she didn't have a job

The Hammer said the business is ours if we give Connie and Lula a job

I asked Connie to work for us do we need to Discuss this.

"No" everyone said I know she's Stephanie friend but she knows the work and is on probation and subject to dismissal for three months.

This is our family remember first protect the family.

I was on front desk because I am tired all the time and I am hungry all the time Liz thought my Iron and vitamin D3 were low again

Liz said if it keep up she'll give me a blood test. Manny will only let me exercise a half hour a day My weight keeps dropping. He want me to gain back my twenty pounds I lost on the mission he said i am to thin so he wants me to eat more protein and fruit. I was eating nuts and fruit.

The guys were all out Liz was in the community clinic today

The buzzer sounded. Val walked in" I hear you need receptionist l am looking for a job." I went to" Stephanie she's crazy she hates you because your alive Mom told me to come to you."

"Maybe you could help and when I went to Stephanie Woody saw me at Pinos told me where you were located.

What going on Val She looked like she was ready to cry. You can't drive to Point Pleasant every day it would be to expensive for you.

Albert beats me he said it my fault he can't find work. I want to leave him Woody told me you help women in my situation I locked the door and took her to the clinic.

It's not your fault no man has the right to beat a woman.

Liz asked what's wrong ? Check her Albert been beating her she put a gown on her she was black and blue over her stomach and back. Liz took her to X ray

Liz said she has a couple of cracked ribs. I need to document your injurys I said Manny's better at taking pictures. I'll call him and see when he's coming back.

Manny's POV;

Les and I came back I went to open the doors and they were locked. Why did Abby lock the doors ?

We went in with our guns drawn. Lets check the clinic as they went through the door" I heard Abby say.

We need to document your injurys Manny's better at taking pictures then I am.

I am going to call Eddie to see where to report this you need to report it. It's an assault.

Did he ever see him hit or yell at the kids He yells at them . He said Mary Alice is crazy because she wants to be a horse. Val this is a question you may not like but has he ever done anything inappropriate to the girls.

He always trying to see Angie naked every time Angie goes to the bathroom he follows her.

I think Lester should talk to the kids." Lester? Yes he is a licensed psychiatrist. Really.

My phone rang she flew out gun in hand . I put my hands up don't shoot I said you scared the shit out of me.

she said. l pulled her in my arms i am sorry i said. What's going on ?

I explained She's hurt under her clothes Her chest and back. Alberts a secret beater thats the sneaky kind we might have to hide her to protect her and the Kids

Stephanie turned her away She called her mom she told her to find me one of Rangemen she said Woody was at he Pinos told her where our building was located.

I got some good pictures. At first she was embarrassed but my girl talked to her and promised her I wouldn't see anything indecent.

Eddie said to meet him at the police station in Trenton.

Abby's POV;

When we showed the pictures and she filed charges Carl and Bigdog arrested him the guys packed them up in an hour we picked up the Kids.

Where can i reach you? Helen asked

I gave her the number call if you need to this is an answering service.

They will put the call through to me or Val. Will we see the children again yes just

Call us tell everyone your going to point pleasant historical History Museum we will meet you there.

Don't tell Albert tell him she went back to California all paper work will come from California Helen and Frank hugged me and said I am sorry about the way Stephanie has treated you.

I have no hard feelings toward Stephanie i believe Stephanie is sick and we need to find a way to get her help. I said

Frank said Rangers no help he lets her do what she wants to do it's like she runs the place. He does what she says and follows her like a puppy.

I was tired and hungry my guys knew it they picked up ten pizzas six sub's and two tubs of chicken wings

Manny and i picked up the food he look at the food and went to cluck in a bucket and bought two more buckets .

Manny opened one bucket and said eat. I love you I said I know and you can show me how much later.

When we got home we put the food

on the round table I called in the intercom Food everyone came down at once . Manny laughed and sat me on the counter stampede he said.

We cut up the sandwiches put the chicken in bowls. Gave everyone a paper plates. I ate a sandwich drank a tea.

The kids looked tired so was I why am I so tired. Manny. Said time for the Kids and my girl l to get to bed Val said I'll help clean. No Ram said you go up we'll clean up.

Because your hurt you can't exercise if you want to learn self defense we will teach you. Be at the round table at 8:am and we will find you a job to do. Everyone said goodnight.

0500 That was a great night He makes me happy I love him .

He was kissing me he said I want to get married. Lets apply for a license and get married yes I said .

Lets go work out I thought we were I said he kissed me. At 0600 we made it down we ran and sparred we were doing hand and foot moves

When Val and her girls came in we were fake fighting and Angie screamed stop it your hurting Abby that's what Albert did to mommy.

Manny sat down I would never hurt Abby I love her what you saw was exercise Abby was a Soldier she was hurt on a mission. She hurt her leg.

When i first met her she could put her leg up over her head.

We are working on the muscle and bone to make it move better she didn't hurt me and I didn't hurt her. Do you want to try.

Yes Angie said. stand up Abby will show you. He stood up put your hand here he said putting her behind him with her.

Hand on his stomach Abby will touch kick I did did it hurt? no she said do the same with Abby he touched me did I hurt Abby no. It's a game we play to practice.

When Abby's at top form She can beat me and her brother Lester. she's a strong woman.

She's been training from the time she was a little girl. Can we learn to do that Angie asked yes so can your mom.

For you and your sister it will be easy for us to teach you your young for your mom little harder but she can learn. Not now though your mom has to heal.

Manny and I have to take a shower then we will meet you at the round table. I said We went up to shower .

Wow what a refreshing shower. We went down stairs I made peanut butter and banana sandwiches and I ate a pickel they were so good I ate them all.

I Made coffee and hot water for tea. I put out candy bars for the big Kids. Went to get the mail I forget yesterday I opened it. You have to appear in court on Monday at 9:am

About time I haven't received a penny. yet thank god for Manny or I'd be starving to death.

I went to the table. I heard kocking Connie I opened the door.

By now everyone was coming in I told Connie to go in another knock It was Woody.

I opened the door. What are you doing here You hiring darling. I need a job Come in I said He saw Val and the Kids set Connie sat Woody sat first eat.

Not the candy Les that for when you catch skips get coffee Tea everyone did take a sandwich it's good try it the kids did its good Val said. All the guys grabbed one.

Val Woody and Connie our business is not like Rangeman. We are a family our business is a co-op we just started.

So we are all learning together. We are open to suggestions.

We do government bonds we also do low to high state bonds. We do not bond out wife beaters or those who commit domestic violence of any kind or any kind Including Child abuser's. If asked to pick them up we will but we don't bond them out.

We do protection mostly here in the northeastern States.

We protect Government witnesses Government officials families My friend Brody is making us two new trucks.

We provide an apartment snacks Like the ones on the table. We have Family night once a week

We Buy pizza ,chicken sub's and if I am not tired Les and I play our guitars

We are a Family everyone who works for us is family Oh this is one thing we do .

We all put 10% of what we earn back into the business because we all own it. we try to do some kind of community service at least one hour a week.

Teach an exercise class a computer class something to help the community

We talked about this Woody if you work for us you need to Work out four to five days a week and learn krav maga including disarming all of the B E A use it. Some of these guys are big. we pick up alot of military and exmilitary they are strong and you may have to take them down.

We also go on special missions. not like the when you had to kill someone. It protection of people like movie stars singers Government officials.

Any Questions? Connie said do I need to exercise only field workers office workers optional the Gym is open to you work at your own pace.

We have some easy to use equipment. The employee gym has weights a mat for sparring and bags

we also have a roof top running track and a heated Pool. Oh by the way Manny my lawyer wants me in the Trenton court house Monday At 0900.

For what Manny said no money has come in yet They said someone is stealing the money.

"Woody said Stephanie sorry Val but she's taking all the Rangeman money she's not paying anyone at Rangeman we haven't been payed in weeks. Tank is filing charges against Ranger and Stephanie."

Woody asked "do we wear a uniform?" No only if the skip is a dangerous one or if the people under your protection need to get out fast.

Then you dress like a ninja or batman and use a Zip line net or chopper or rope oh yeah.

Anything else we need to discuss?

The kids they need new names Hector said. Is that legal Val asked Hector is authorized to change names if we think a person is in danger.

We can make them disappear. Angie your name is Angela , Mary Alice your new name is Maria and your mom's name is Linda we will leave Lisa's name alone for now and your last names will be Martinez. Hector could you ask Susie if she can cut the girls hair to change their look.

Val go to she is a make up artist she can show you how to change your look we'll take a picture for your new drivers license They left.

When they came back Two hours all the guys that were working left. When Val and the kids. I told them

You're last name is same as Hector's He will play the part of your dad Remember we are acting.

Good Maria said I like the name Martinez. Alberts a Klowen I like Hector I wish he was our dad and she hugged Hector.

He whispered in her ear and she smiled. I Knew his secret he has been in love with Val since the first day he met her. The day Stephanie and her were

kidnapped she was screaming he cut her hands free and Val asked if he was married? Then she was married to a klowen

He watched her and he is not gay he was never able to have a relationship with a woman.

Because of the gangs motto was all women belong to the gang. So he said he was gay which means happy the way he was he just confused the language when trying to learn English so they left him alone.

Lets go up to second floor. I showed Linda

For the Low bonds you just call the number on the file Remind them of their court date if its past the court date and it says no show I showed her on the computer print it out and put it in the low bond basket on the table. I'll pick it up in the morning.

Because of your injurys your on light duty. I stocked the small fridge with with Turkey Wraps fruit cups. for the kids

There a hot cold water for coffee or tea The guys will be coming In and out if you have Questions ask them.

I asked Hector to put a gate on the kitchen door way so Lisa won't burn herself on coffee pot

The name you use is Linda Martinez .

Why did Hector give me that name it means beautiful in Spanish oh she said Stephanie said Hector is gay did you hear him say he was no all he does is smile . You do know one of the words for happy is gay.

Don't believe everything you hear.

Today is a light day for you I'll be back in a couple of hours and we'll go shopping and buy a small bed and a toy kitchen for Lisa we'll make her a play house. The big girls I'll get them crafts to do. Also new and different outfits they don't have to wear school uniforms and their taught what their are interested in it's called a freedom school. it's private and fenced. Its for gifted childern Maria you love horses you should talk to Woody he owns horses.The school will teach you everything you need to know about horses. Angie what do you like to do I like science Manny is a scientist and so isn't Hector. They are different but both are science Manny works in criminal science Hector works computer science. Liz and Les are doctors. In this school you can explore all the sciences.

You can also ask any of us about what we do. Most of us use science in our work don't be afraid to ask if you have a question.

We went to Connie's Office this is your office. She opened the curtains the ocean she said.

About the apartment can I move into one yes I said . We have you on three-month probation

I know your staying why two reason one look out the window and Dom Walked in reason two.

Dom could you please teach Connie About new computers Show her how to turn it on.

He bends over you could see his well formed butt Connie does the thump's up I smacked his butt ow that hurt l said .

He smacked my butt. "Kids today" Dom you sound like Daddy you should hang out with people your own age. I'll closed the door there is a child out here. Don't do anything I wouldn't.

Woody come on I am going to show you something amazing.

"What" We went to the sixth floor "Woody asked why does the elevator go from six to eighth floor?"

We step out into a lounge area I showed him around . The lounge is a big room with a large built in sectional with a 52 inch screen TV in a third of the room on the other side is a dance floor with surround sound and the third space is a kitchen and dining room with a large table and bar the whole Room is in light oak. Then I took him to seven .

This door is usually locked it only used special missions and only for those who do them. We are going to train the kids here to teach them flexibility but only under Hector or Manny's supervision. In the summer we will use the roof pool. You can use the pool year round it's heated but its cold when you get out.

Manny was working on the cross beam doing flips. We watched him he did the rings he pulled his body up pushed out his arms pulled them in. He moved to the uneven bars.

He saw me and smiled. He walked over to me and kissed me ." I missed you Manny said did you show Woody around yes" I said.

How did you learn to do that Woody asked. "My woman taught us she was trained by the Military. We also went to Gymnastics training"

"She was going to ask Ranger and open a protection service at Rangeman. She had picked Ram,Les, Zero. Hector and me ".

"Her father and Dom Has been training us in black ops you should see her father he moves like lightning he dresses in black. He likes to use knives."

"When my wife is at her best she's as good as her father. Manny said what are your plans for the day my peach"? going to the mall I need a truck.

"You have a truck Manny said my truck is full of equipment I said So take mine you don't have to ask he said what mine is yours."

"What are you going to buy? A small bed for Lisa to sleep on in Linda's office some new clothes for the kids to start school with.

The health store has a new pickel slushy sounds good do you guys want one ,"no both of them" said At the same time.

They say it's a probiotic.

We went and bought what we needed.

Then we went to the toy store a woman handed me her baby while she corrected her older child. I didn't want to give it back.

I got crafts for the older girls and a doll for Lisa. I walked out got in line to have another slushy all of a sudden I felt something strange it felt like a bug on my stomach.

I slapped my stomach I still felt it move again. I pulled up my shirt looking for the bug a woman said please put your shirt down. There is a bug in my shirt I said.

What is this we were watching a movie about aliens a parasite invasion. did i eat or drink something full of parasites .

I sat down told Linda her hair looks good. They darken it and put blonde highlights I said to her there something wrong with my stomach .

How much pickel juice did you drink she asked . She felt my stomach she look at me when did you and Manny first have sex four months ago I said. I called Manny I felt funny come get me .

What's wrong I don't know their something in my stomach does it hurt He asked no it feels like a alien coming out .

Maybe you have to go to the bathroom. Manny I am not stupid I am twentyfive I think i know when I have to go to the bathroom Where's Linda ?laughing at me.

Come get me I can't drive with an alien in my belly. I'll be there in five minutes.

Everyone's laughing at me. a woman paramedic walked up to me are you the woman having the alien . I started crying it's true you can really have an alien ?

"No" she said "let me help you up your not having an alien unless you and your boyfriend are illegals." Manny ran in with my father, Dom and Les.

,"If he's an alien where can I get one the paramedic said "

Manny grabbed me I was still crying baby what happened. It's moving I said what's moving ?

feel I said he did he hugged me your having a baby he said my baby you sure its not an alien. It feels like one He start laughing. It's not funny I thought I drank pickel juice with parasites in it. You actually drank that stuff Manny said Yes it was good but then I got to thinking about that stupid movie. He started laughing so hard tears were running down his face.

he said no its not an alien Manny said hugging me. Linda was laughing she told Les I tried to tell her but the look on her face was priceless.

i couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell her she was feeling a baby she was slapping her stomach.

She thought there was a bug in her shirt By the time Linda and Les got back Liz was doing an ultrasound.

Liz said I can't believe you are pregnant you stomach is still flat . Liz put the wond across my stomach.

Oh my god she said. I don't believe it . Manny passed out.

What's wrong am I having an alien? They started laughing no Liz said look at the screen. There was two babies.

Daddy stepped over Manny and kissed me on the head .

Dom said to daddy one for each of us. Check Manny maybe he had a heart attack.

Liz handed Les the smelling salt Manny woke up. How dare you pass out on me. See what you get for laughing at me I yelled at him.

I said you did this to me and you go to sleep I need a pickel and tuna with peanut butter that sounds good I got up went to the kitchen and ate it.

That was good I said I kissed Manny I whispered in his ear I want sex now.

He was making faces at me. Forget it I said am going to bed. and you can sleep on the couch.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; The Crazy Days

Manny's P O V:

What is going on with my girl she was happy when she woke this morning.

Now I find out she's four months pregnant she must have been pregnant the first time we had sex.

She didn't show any signs until today. and she doesn't look pregnant .

I went upstairs she was crying again I am sorry I said you kissed me after you ate that weird food it was nasty no it wasn't it tastes good I am not pregnant I said

You made me pregnant you should eat what I eat. Abby that doesn't make since.

I said So now your calling me stupid and crazy. I looked at her I better keep my big mouth shut.

I kissed her thank goodness she brushed her teeth. She wanted me to make love to her all night I love this woman.

Pregnant Woman are sexy as hell and a little crazy. As I said before life with my Georgia Peach was going to be exciting and interesting.

Abby's POV

I woke up happy Manny was sleeping next to me he's so good in bed he makes me happy. I nibbled his ear he opened one eye you tired me out he said l stood up naked and said . you don't want this. His eyes saw me and he was ready. I whispered. You relax I'll do all the work He moaned and said I love you.

Lets go swimming I said "it cold out" Manny said. The pool is heated I said and it good exercise

Ok he said can I go naked I ask" No" he said ok I'll put on a bikini.

MannyI said "what baby" he said does my ass look fat in my bikini "he laughed a little" he said but "I love your fat ass" and he kissed it and look at my boob's. "oh yes Manny said your getting big with my babies in all the right places." let's swim and get something to eat". Manny Said

We went down to the family room. everyone had a jar of pickles we put tuna and peanut butter sandwiches in the fridge Liz gave her a number for a O B/G Y N. Do you know what I want ,"what" Manny said popcorn I said and I want to watch Armageddon.

The kids wanted to watch Disney films. I said Ok lets watch them first they were surprised when I sang all songs with them.

They got bored we watched my movie. Then I got hungry I wanted chicken. Hector walked in here he handed me chicken and a salad I hugged him.

"You talk to loud in your head you give me a headache." Am i crazy Hector "no two babies that want different food." Hector said

Manny came up to the door and listened with Linda Hector "What Chica "?Can I be a good mother? "Why" I never had a mother no one told me what it's like to have a baby I am so afraid . My mom didn't want me my dad did but not my mom.

"Who told you this" I hear whispers Hector sometimes it gets so loud I have to find Manny "why" When he touches me it go away. Yesterday everyone was whispering and laughing so much it hurt my head l needed Manny to stop the pain and tell me why my stomach was feeling buggy.

I didn't know I was pregnant my ass was getting big everyone said it was from sitting I wasn't sitting.

I used the gym everyday but my ass is still big Hector laughed "that's where your carrying the babies" he said.

"Does Manny like you this why yes then don't worry about it now you know what made the buggy feeling".

Hector I feel so stupid I was slapping my stomach and pulling up my shirt.

"Stupid no" I wish I had it on flim' sounds funny We both laughed Eat he said .

Hector you want to see it" Why" he said there was a camera across from me It might be on film

"I'll check Chica I want to see that". Manny came in want some its not crazy food they want good food today.

Maybe they just wanted me to notice them. Do you think its boys or girls or one of each.

"I don't care" he said "I will love them because you are their mommy he kissed me yum he said you taste good today"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Court

Manny drove me to court on Monday morning. We went in my lawyer Martin Benson met us. Miss Santos.

"We had you come in today to testify against Miss Plum and Carlos Manoso Mr Sherman has pressed charges against Stephanie Plum I went and talked to Tank I told him I want Stephanie Checked in to a Military Psychiatric Center" and "Ranger to a secret detoxing program seperate from each other" "why Tank said after what they did to you."

Their still family Tank before I could turn my back on them I have sure they are mentally fit. I have a feeling their not I motioned to Frank who came over .

Frank verified that Stephanie has been acting strange for about 6 months after she got hit in the head with an object.

I told Frank about our plan to put Stephanie in a military hospital and "he said it was a good idea and he would go with her to make sure that she was okay."

I asked to speak with judge Chanbers in in his Chambers we told him our plan and he agreed to it he said will the hospital accept her?

"Manny walked out and said I'll call the hospital he came in the hospital said they will accept her as a patient."

"They will send Brody and the couple of attendance to take her to the hospital." Tank said when did Manny start working for the government? How did he get in such good shape?

We want Mr. Manoso to be taken back to Rangeman and he will he will go from there do a detoxing center we believe he was drugged. and if we're wrong you can always rearrest them right.

Yes the D A said. Our investigation shows that Miss Plum and Detective Joe Morelli were working together sending the the Rangeman

payroll money and the money they were supposed to send you to an off shore bank account. Our investigation also shows that Miss Plum also asked Mr Morelli to find someone to do a hit on you so you couldn't take her money. He refused he said he is afried of you.You would make him disappear like you said you would.

There's talk on Stark Street about a Ninja squad that makes people disappear and he said he knows your the head of it.

He gave us the account numbers and location of the bank. He asked us to keep you away from him. Manny put his head on my shoulder and tryed not laugh. I started laughing. The D A and the Judge. Tank even started laughing. You strike fear in everyone don't you. you're a legend in this town.

Miss Plum may have had some kind of drug or something in her too that's why I want her to be evaluated.

Judge Chambers says let me make my ruling and will take care of it. Okay thanks l said Judge Chambers took the bench he said .

Stephanie Plum you are now turned over into your father's care and will be going to a hospital in an undisclosed location when you are healthy enough you will be released .

When you are released from the hospital you will come back to this court and we will deem what will happen to you at that time.

.Stephanie looked at me and said bitch why didn't you die. Mr Manoso because your cousin and your friends believe that you are drugged.

Tonight you're being picked up at Rangeman will be taken to a detoxing facility Ranger said I'm not drunk or on drugs and called

for Stephanie to help him. Hal and Cal drove Ranger back to Rangeman

Judge Chambers heard Manny say that he wanted to get married and he said about time.

He went with them to the clerk and waved the three days waiting period and said you call any one you want I will Marry you today in the count house.

Tank called all the Rangemen guys Manny called my guys the guys told Tia Ella and she brought and a Beautiful dress in peach color a bouquet of flowers.

All the color of peach and a band of peach colored Flowers for her hair.

She thought the dress was going to be to big but it fit perfectly over my ass and showed off my growing boobs.

Her father gave her a locket as something old Woody gave me a blue garter something blue and l Liz gave me her bangle as something borrowed Tank said are you ready the judge is here now.

We stepped out my dad walked me I've been waiting since you were a little girl to do this. He handed me to Manny. Manny said you look beautiful .

Judge George Chambers looked at them and said do you Manuel Ramos take Abigail Catherine Santos to be your wife Manny replied I do. do you Abigail Catherine take Manuel Ramos as your husband I do I said

Abigail and Manuel would like to tell you how they feel about each

Manuel said I have loved you from the first day I saw you .

When you bumped into me. He said everything I have is yours.

I will love you I will provide for you and our children. today and forever he says .

Manuel I love you with all my heart I will love you forever I will do whatever I can to be the best wife possible

she said I will protect you and everything that I have is yours.

I love you I have loved you from the day I first saw you and I will love you forever.

I promise I will brush my teeth before I make you kiss me after I eat a pickel tuna peanut butter sandwich.

Everyone laughed Judge Chambers laughed. I now pronounce you Manuel and Abigail as husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen Mr and Mrs Ramos.

Now Manny You may kiss your bride. My smart ass brother grabbed me away my husband and made a circle.

All the guys kiss me on the cheek the last ones to kiss me was Tank, Bobby

The judge then they handed back to Manny He kissed me I felt like I was going to pass out.

Manny saw my face Liz said to Bobby do you have a blood pressure cup

Liz they took my blood pressure which was fine and I told them I think it was the last spin at the end I got a little duzzy and I'm a little hungry I said

Manny handed me a granola bar and Woody handed me a bottle of water. I felt better.

Tank and all the guys that are off for the night can come to our building . where is it Towers street Point Pleasant two blocks from the beach.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The night of the Ninjas

We Went back home the guys invited some of the guys over. Manny and i went up to change our clothes i put on Manny's Sweats and his tee shirt and his flannel shrit that smells like him I put my hair up in a ponytail we went to six I sat down by Manny on the couch he went to get us food

Ram sat down next to me" how you doing princes "good I said "Helen told us what happened. It will never happen again we will make sure of that."

Zero sat down"Princes Peach you ok" yes Les come in pulls me up put me on his lap" "you ok are my babies ok". yes no one hurts my little sis. Liz, Manny came in with my father and Dom,Hector, and Woody. We all got close. R ops tonight Hector and Don on home guard Dad said.

From now on all the women are guarded Including you princess peach Zero said I don't need a guard I said your carrying the newest members Dad said and you and my grandchildren will be protected. You have one hour eat dad said to the guys. Zero went to get a drink want a beer Binkie asked

No we have work to do tonight . A night time skip something like that . Why did Manny marry her ?is she pregnant ?yes she is and he loves her.

She just wants his money. Don't let Manny hear you talk about her like that. Open your eyes and you'll see how much they love each other.

That goes for the rest of us we love that little girl Manny has known her for years and almost lost her and is very protective of her so unless you want to be laying on the floor don't say anything about our girl. Binkie walked away.

I talk to Tank I told him tonight Carlos would disappear he laughed there no way you can get in to Rangeman without us knowing it I bet him a pizza if i win i get a greek pizza if he wins i buy him Pinos he said your on little girl.

2200 the guys got up to leave all the guys from Rangeman had all left l was upset because I couldn't go with them. Manny hugged me and whispered in my ear I don't want you or our babies hurt so you have to stay home take care of the babies and you. I told him be careful. Take care each of other I said. Dad said watch the tape you still do the evaluations.

They all kissed me. I came out of the room. Lula was curious what do you do in that room. Its another gym

where we do gymnastics and run. Hector going to teach the kids gymnastics then Manny said he and Abby will teach them self defense Linda said.

Helen said so you plan on staying? Yes she said I like it here. All the guys treat me like I am their sister and the girls love them especially Hector and Manny. Manny explains

everything to them. Linda said Dom said let Hector and I will take the girls up. Helen went with them. Lula and Connie stayed . Where are you staying Lula I tried to call you but your phone was out of service. I said I've been staying with friends and in my car i lost my apartment and my phone was turned off.

I was in court today I wanted to know if they would put Ranger and white girl in jail.

I asked her help she said go spread your legs like Abby and you'll have all the money you want.

You were good to her why is she acting like this? Everyone knows that the only man you went after was Manny and I was shocked when I found out you were pregnant by him. You waited all this time and you never did anything .

What mad you change your mind about having sex. Lula I was shot on my last mission.

I Thought I lost everything but Manny found me. He told me how much he loved me.

He took care of me when I thought I lost everything. He protects me when I am weak I wanted to show him how much I love him so I gave him all had left me he made a vow that l was his wife and he would take care of me love and protect and provide for me even if i have nothing.

Thats beautiful Connie said. Lula asked is he good in bed I smiled. That good Lula said all i am going to say is our bodies were made for each other.

That good Connie said. He makes me happy. Dom and Hector came in. Dom look at Connie want to go for a walk beautiful Dom asked.

She Went Lula how would you like to become a real B E A. You going to hire me I will as long as you do your best I will help you to take classes to increase you knowledge of law enforcement.

We will pay for your testing train you physically and mentally and prepare you to handle the job. I will teach you how to shot a gun.

Do you want to try? yes. its going to be hard work. For the time

being You will work the front desk. you will have to change your look I'll ask Ella and Helen to buy you nice dresses .

I'll pay to get your hair and nails done . You can have any of the emty apartment on the 8th floor. is your car in my parking garage yes then it safe for the night.

I don't have any thing to sleep in Dom and Connie came back I'll show Lula to her room and find some clothes. at the woman shelter. I'll explain to them about the shelter.

They went up Hector turned on the TV they were still driving they were almost to Trenton.

Hal POV;

I was watching the monitors all was well. Then a strange thing happened the gate opened and closed. must have been a malfunction.

Then I saw the lobby doors open and close the security guard was just sitting there. I thought some kind of electrical malfunction. I looked at the cameras and saw nothing.

Ranger and started punching the bag. Ranger turned and a look of shock came on his face.

Then I saw him punching the air then he threw himself on the mat I saw a floating needle what the Fuck then Ranger just disappeared in to thin air and I hit the alarm and the lights went out I saw the lobby door open and close the gate open and close.

I called Tanks and Bobby who turned on the light and found a note you owe me one greek pizza.

Tank started laughing. Bobby said who was that we were just invaded by ninjas. The same ones as Starck Street yes they made Ranger disappear.

Abby's POV;

We saw them enter Rangeman the guard wasn't to hard to get by he was sleeping.

They were by the elevator witch was coming down it went to two to the gym Ranger turned it was priceless the look on his face he tried to punch them but they had on face masks they over powered him and Les gave him a shot.

Manny will take blood and find out what he's on before they get here.

Tank knows it was us Daddy left him a note . Score one for the Ninja warriors.

I am tired I am going to bed see you in the morning Hector. Good night Chica see you in the morning I went to get up and felt Dizzy You ok yeah just tired. I went to bed. I felt Manny's arms around me go back to sleep my little Georgia peach I am home. I got up the sun was coming in the window I got up i had to pee I felt weird very dizzy Manny he jumped up he ran to me some things wrong I am dizzy I have to pee and I am going to be sick he picked me up and help me after I got sick he ask did you eat something that made you sick no I said I try to stand up and got dizzy. I panicked Manny what if their something wrong with the babies.

He called Liz who checked my blood pressure normal. Liz said because I almost fell from Albert pushing me she wants me checked she called her associate Dr Jill Gentry. Who said bring me right in.

I went in Manny was with me so wasn't Liz. The nurse kept staring at Manny giggllng like a school girl.

She took us to the doctor who ran some tests. She checked the babies heart beats healthy she check my weight

One hundred twenty-five what Manny said . She was one thirty five two months ago how did you lose that much in two months.

Do you exercise alot Mrs Ramos I used to I was in the military I had to. how were your periods very light almost none what was your weight about One hundred fortyfive. How much did you eat double what I eat now . Except on this last mission .

What happened on the last mission my frind and I had to walk across a country to get home we were assumed dead all we ate was raw vegetables.

Nothing more one chlcken. How long did it take you? Three months. Just before we crossed the border we were both shot he was shot in the should I was bending over him I got shot in my ass Manny said more in upper thigh.

Did they give you blood no I have allergies to some of the chemicals

they use to preserve blood so i cant have blood transfusion .

They pushed fluids took the bullet out it got infected I became anemic and my vitamin D3 was low but Liz took care of that it normal now. Abby I have to to up rule out any STDs how many sex partners have you had . Just Manny and you Mr Ramos no one since I started seeing my wife and before that I all ways used protection. I only wanted him no one else I said. We were engaged since I was Twentythree When was the first time you started having sex When i got pregnant so it's been three years since you had sex Mr Ramos more like five years a beautiful little girl kept popping in my head and i didn't want to start any relationship with anyone else.

I have been in love with him since i was eightteen when i worked with him just before I went in the military.

He didn't know he thought of me as a little girl. I was such a geek. No you weren't he said I thought you were beautiful.

Abby do you ever just fall asleep. Yes for no reason she does Liz when we were younger if she didn't eat on time .When grandma got sick meal time changed Ric hired a woman she changed everything Abby kept falling asleep and she only feed us what she thought we should eat.

Abby lost weight and kept passing out when the doctor examed her he told Ric to fed her

Dom started cooking we ate what we wanted she gained the weight back.

Abby did you ever have your blood sugar tested no She poked my finger she look at it this can't be right . Did you eat today no .

Stay here a man came in took my blood the nurse was busy with another patient..half hour later the Doc came in we found the problem You my dear are hypoglycemic you have to eat six meal a day. What I said i can barly handle one . The pregnancy is bringing it out more. Said the doctor not big meals just fruit cheese milk i can only drink goat milk that ok as long as its fortified with vitamin D3. Also slow down on exercises only half hour three times a week.

Abby let others help you enjoy the pregnancy you waited long enough for this man spend as much as you can together and relax.

She gave me a orange juice and sugar cookies eat I did feel better yes are you dizzy no came back in two weeks we tell you the sex of the babies bring your whole family. you might not have room for that Liz said we'll make room.

We went back home everyone was worred . Helen gave us food chicken salad fruit salad.1

What did the doctor say Les wanted to know I have low blood sugar . and I lost weight instead of gaining I have to cut down exercise half hour three times a week Im going to get fat good Manny said I'd rather have a fat healthy wife then an unhealthy skinny one .

I think your beautiful fat or thin I love you for the person in here he pointed to my heart not the out side package.

Les said I am going to research hyperglycemia and best exercises for pregnant women.

We have other woman here we should know what can happen during pregnancy. He and Liz left I didn't do my work yesterday or today.

I'll get my reserch done I said so we have work to do go to your office I'll bring the files to you. Manny said I sat at my desk he bought me the files.

The first file was a government file I didn't feel right I called Daddy he took it he looked it up he was bad he killed eight solders and two

B E As neutralize is only option. We called the team .

Vote do we do this or not they read his Bio all choice to do it Daddy and Ram. Manny as Commander had to get things Ready.

They would use one of our semi-automatic G28 sniper rifle the General made sure our weapons were up to date and we knew how to use them.

I did the rest of the skips non felt like that one . I went up to six Linda, Lula and Connie was there .

Zero and Woody were having a beer they were off They handed me pineapple juice and a turkey wrap and sit and eat.

Where is everyone Helen in the kitchen cooking for the shelter we have Ten includeing three babies Zero said one girl I feel bad about her she's a kid only fifthteen make sure everything is in place before you send her.

If you feel she's safer here we'll find someone else or bring her aunt here we'll give them new names move them to an undisclosed location.

Helen Called Heather. She walked in sat down how you all doing Zero told me you weren't feeing well. Heather said i was low blood sugar I said l have to eat more you have to stop trying to do everything let the guys help. The girls love Zero they tell him things they don't tell me. She looked up at Woody whats your name gorgeous they call me Woody. I said i had the same problem with Manny. She said I know they call you but what's your real name Benjamin Woodrow they shortened it to Woody My Grandfather was Carpenter my father had an antique stores I love to work with wood. Woodrow my last name is Stewart you went to school with my brother Casey you two went into service at the same time. Where is Casey back in Sweet water Runs a Ranch married two kids. Helen said Heather the food Opps I clean forgot Woody said let me help you. Manny came out sat down hungry I said. yes he said I got up went to the kitchen I made him a big hero with lots of meat cheese and pickels lettuce tomatoes.

I grabbed a bag of sunchips a beer a juice a turkey wrap I added a pickel to. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy I was singing Let hear it for the boy.

As I walk back to him I sang what he does he does so well he makes want to yell. Manny was smiling I gave him the sandwich a beer sat beside him i sang he may not be a Romeo He's my love and one man show.

Manny hugged me and whispered do you want to go up stairs? I'll show you what I do well I smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I gave the guys the skips that I worked on the day before. I asked any problems yesterday no dad said . They left in three teams. Lula was going to study for the test.

The Before Door opend at nine. I went up to my office cleared up by the time the doors opened.

I went up to four Ranger was sitting in a chair Lester was talking to him about why he was so tired. you were on for different drugs Lester said we got most out but your body has to fight to get the rest out .

I walked in how are you feeling I asked hungry he said Les can he leave the floor yes Les said I need to shower and shave get dressed.

Go with Les and come up to six I'll make him a Manny sandwich. I went up Made nine. We never told Ranger about Val. I gave Lisa the juice take this to uncle Carlos. I brought to sandwiches Lisa was sitting on his lap holding a whole conversation with him. He said who are you? She says uncle Carlos you don't know me. She said with her hand on her hip. your hair is different I said oh yeah she said I am Lisa.

He look at her Val's baby.I am not a baby the only babies here are in aunt Abby's belly. She said its a long story I said you eat I'll explain.

The guys got their skips and came home unhurt. I thought until I saw Manny's face. What happened I said Zero said ask Manny I went up he locked the door he never locks. Open this door I said he opened it I saw the cuts oh my god what happened.

Remember Luke he said. This guy was worse I put him in the shower and washed him off with soap and water. He had cut scratches and bruises.

I pressed his side does your ribs hurt A little he said. In man terms It hurts like hell but your not going to tell me.

He put his head on my shoulder I didn't think I was coming home if Zero hadn't shot him I wouldn't be here .

I got him away long enough for him to shoot then I put him in a sleeper hold and handcuffs. Who was he I said We don't know I can say one thing I thought the guy was possessed by the devil. Or a zombie

Did he bite you no good I don't want to be married to a Zombie there a little stinkers. He smacked me on the butt hugged me and went to see Liz. Nothing was broken he had bruises and he was given an antibiotic just for safety.

I went back up to the 6th floor and I walked up to Zero and kiss him on the cheek and said thank you. I said Helen did you make a chocolate cake today.

Yes she said could you get a small piece Chocolate cake it's the cure for zombieism. She gave a piece and I fed it to him. I kissed him on the cheek .

There now you won't turn into a zombie. They all looked at me I was trying to keep a straight face.

how long could I keep this up and how long would they believe me . I looked at Lester and Hector. Lester started to giggle he got me started i walked over to Les how did you know I was joking.

You kept talking When your serious your quite. Chocolate is good for pain and it relaxes you .I sat on Manny's lap am i hurting you I said no he said.

I gave him a drink and a pain pill made him take his antibiotics Manny off the rest of the night come on my love your going to bed.

I put him to bed I got up my phone was vibrating I went to the living room Abby i said

This is Frank Plum yes Frank your not going to believe this but Stephanie was shot Frank said In the head .

The doctor said it must have hit something then hit her head it was broken in pieces a small piece went in lodged just under her skill it caused a abcess to form it was leaking poison to her brain from the medal .

They cut in her skill drained it and took the bullet out they are giving her high doses of antibiotics and have her in a drug induced coma . I will tell you more when I know more.

Did you call Helen yes i talked to her first she told me to call you.

Did they give you the bullet Yes they bagged it and sent it to you . Thanks Frank.I went to sleep next to my husband.


End file.
